Fairy Tail Chit Chat
by Ciel Clyne
Summary: What if there Facebook has already been invented in Fairy Tail? Natsu and Gray probably won't stop competing with a game, Lucy posting stories, Loki stalking Lucy's profile, Erza and Cana just typing gibberish, Mira and Happy spreading gossips… and Makarov getting a heart attack from multiple abuse reports and blocking he gets... I hope you guys like it!
1. Confessions

...

...

...

_**Lucky Lucy's Profile**_

_I love you, Loki! You're the first thing that comes to my mind whenever I wake up. I dream of you everynight. I love you, love you, LUV YAH!_

Like . Comment . Share . _an hour ago_

_**Happy Cat, Levi McGarden and 677 others like this**_

_**Comments...**_

**Hibiki Laytis: **_Noooo! Why Loki? Lucy-chan, you're supposed to love me!_

_an hour ago . 149 people like this_

**.**

**Eve Tearm: **_What does that Loki have that I don't? I- I'm so jealous! Love me instead Lucy-sama! /_

_an hour ago . 228 people like this_

**.**

**Ren Akatsuki: **_I'm commenting... but it's not that I like her! I'm just... jeal- I'M NOT JEALOUS!_

_an hour ago . 301 people like this_

**.**

**Ichiya Awesomeness: **_The scent of heartbreak... It burns! Meeehhnnn~_

_an hour ago . _Like

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster: **_Woah! That's...What the hell?! This is insane!_

_48 minutes ago. 78 people like this_

**.**

**Natsu Dragneel: **_That's weird... Something Lucy wouldn't do... O.O_

_48 minutes ago . 115 people like this_

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster: **_I know right..? Weird_

_47 minutes ago . 77 people like this_

**.**

**Happy Cat: **_Oh come on, you guys~ we all know that Lucy and Loki are in looovvveee~~~ w_

_42 minutes ago . 547 people like this_

**.**

**Wendy Marvell: **_Lolu~_

_41 minutes ago . 784 people like this_

**.**

**Levi McGarden**_**: **__Yay~ Finally! I've always been a LoLu fan!_

_39 minutes ago . 176 people like this_

**.**

**Shadow Droy: **_Since Lucy-chan is being honest, I will be too! Levi, I love you!_

_39 minutes ago . 23 people like this_

**.**

**Shadow Jet: **_Levi-chan doesn't like idiots like YOU! Levi-chan, don't listen to him! Love me! 3_

_39 minutes ago . 20 people like this_

**.**

**Gazeel Redfox: **_Both of you, shuddap! Comment your fight elsewhere, you morons!_

_38 minutes ago . 526 people like this_

**.**

**Levi McGarden: **_E-Eh? ^^""_

_38 minutes ago. 578 people like this_

**.**

**Bixlow: **_Pretty obvious that they were in love since the Fantasia Parade. Heh Heh. Now all's that left is Ever and Elfman! LOL XD_

_37 minutes ago . 603 people like this_

**.**

**Evergreen Fairy:**___HEY! Elfman and I are NOT together! _

_37 minutes ago . 72 people like this_

**.**

**Sir Fried: **_Denial! Laxus-sama will surely be disappointed of your dishonesty, Evergreen..._

_36 minutes ago . 746 people like this_

**.**

**Evergreen Fairy: **_W-WHAT THE HELL?! How could you say that? I will never be dishonest, mosty to Laxus-sama! You guys better quit it! Stop telling people that Elfman and I are together!_

_36 minutes ago . _Like

**.**

**Cana AlBEERona: **_No one likez yur commment, Evuhrgreen. Whicha meaNns No one beLlieves you :p_

_35 minutes ago . 226 people like this_

**.**

**Evergreen Fairy: **_Oh please, Cana! You should just stop commenting in these kinds of things. Since your comments were obviously typed by a crazy woman who drank 47 barrels of beer! (And seriously, Al__**BEER**__ona?)_

_34 minutes ago . 174 people like this_

**.**

**Cana AlBEERona: **_NumBer 0nE, it's craZy woman who drank "__**57"**__ barrrelz ov beer. SecCond, theFact of meh beinng drunk... duzn't chAnge thee fact thaT you lllllllliiiiiiikkkkkeee Elfmannn! WAhahahHA! Oh... And, YEAH! SeriOuzly, AlBEERona. Al. Beer. Own'dya! lolz XD_

_32 minutes ago . 1635 people like this_

**.**

**Laxus Dreyar: **_Hey Ever! Maybe you should ask Gray to give you some __**ice **__for that __**burn**__! Gyahahaha!_

_32 minutes ago . 597 people like this_

**.**

**The Man Elfman: **_Stop creating stories and be a MAN!_

_27 minutes ago . 293 people like this_

_**.**_

**Bixlow:**___Aww, your MAN is here for you, Ever! hehehe ;)_

_27 minutes ago . 611 people like this_

**.**

**Evergreen Fairy: **_Shut up, Bixlow! And Elfman, you too! You're only making things worse! ._

_27 minutes ago . 14 people like this_

**.**

**The Man Elfman: **_Ah sorry. Okay then..._

_26 minutes ago . 634 people like this_

**.**

**Demon Soul: **_Awww... You really listen to Evergreen so easily. My little brother is soo sweet. 3_

_25 minutes ago . _Like

**.**

**.**

**Demon Soul: **_... how come no one likes my comments? :'(_

_24 minutes ago . _Like

**.**

**The Man Elfman: **_...err... it's the name you're using, Nee-chan. It's just... weird._

_22 minutes ago . 249 people like this_

**.**

**Mirajane Strauss: **_Oh! Sorry about that. Is this much better now? :)_

_20 minutes ago . 171 people like this_

**.**

**Erza Scarlett: **_Somehow, Lucy's post is weird... I guess it is my duty to know the truth! _

_16 minutes ago . _Like

**.**

**Shadow Jet: **_Eh. What are you talking about, Erza? ^^"_

_16 minutes ago. 14 people like this_

**.**

**Natsu Dragneel: **_She's right! Luce would never post something like this. She hates Loki! :p_

_15 minutes ago. 549 people like this_

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster: **_And the weirder thing is... I agree with Natsu! O.o_

_15 minutes ago . 443 people like this_

**.**

**Happy Cat: **_Ne~ You guys don't believe it because you're obviously JEALOUS! Aye! Natsu and Gray's feelings for Lucy-chan are starting to unfold! w _

_14 minutes ago . 843 people like this_

**.**

**Natsu Dragneel: **_Of course we're jealous! What if Lucy starts to take missions with Loki instead of us! What if they make up team?! Lucy's a part of my team, dammit! DX_

_14 minutes ago . _Like

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster: **_Wow you're an idiot! He means us liking Lucy! And besides, she won't join another team... would she? o.o_

_14 minutes ago . 210 people like this_

**.**

**Happy Cat: **_Aha! so you do like Lucy-chan! Ooohh~ Gray said "us liking Lucy" which means you do! I hear jealousy on that question of yours Gray~ ohohoh _

_P.S. We're inside the guild right now, Gray. Which means I know when you're lying! I can see you blushing all the way from the second floor! XD_

_14 minutes ago . 1612 people like this_

**.**

**Juvia Fullbuster: **_No! That can't be! Gray-sama is for Juvia, and only Juvia! ._

_14 minutes ago . 45 people like this_

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster: **_W-What the HELL?! Shut up, you airborne cat! I don't know what you're talking about and how could you "hear" jealousy? We're typing! and... I'M NOT BLUSHING! I belong to NO ONE but my own self! You along with the people who like your comments are crazy! And Juvia, what the hell is with your last name?!_

_14 minutes ago . 226 people like this_

**.**

**Juvia Fullbuster: **_E-eh? I just... thought that I should get used to it... since it is going to be my last name. After we get married~ Kyaaa! /_

_13 minutes ago . No One likes this_

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster: **_That's just... creepy. And look, only one guy liked your comment and his name is "No One". Just change your last name... AND STOP SENDING HUNDREDS OF RELATIONSHIP REQUESTS TO ME EVERYDAY! _

_13 minutes ago . 332 people like this_

**.**

**Bixlow: **_Wow, that was cold! Even for Gray! Xp_

_13 minutes ago . 464 people like this_

**.**

**Erza Scarlett: **_GRAY! How dare you speak like that to your nakama! Apologize! NOW!_

_12 minutes ago . 325 people like this_

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster: **_Ugh... fine! Juvia, I'm sorry for being rude. Just change your name already... _

_10 minutes ago . Mrs. Fullbuster likes this_

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster: **_WTF?! I meant get rid of MY last name! Jeez!_

_10 minutes ago . 183 people like this_

**.**

**Juvia Rainwoman: **_...Is this okay then?_

_9 minutes ago . _Like

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster: **_...yeah, whatever! _

_9 minutes ago . 128 people like this_

**.**

**Natsu Dragneel: **_Yo, stripper! Could we just get back to the topic about Lucy?! I still think this is wrong. Maybe she's sick. Or been abducted. Or maybe someone brainwashed her! O.O_

_8 minutes ago . 271 people like this_

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster: **_Huh! I guess your brain wasn't burned after all... or at least there are still some parts that remain. heh. What you said could be true though. :D_

_8 minutes ago . 384 people like this_

**.**

**Natsu Dragneel: **_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY, YOU EXHIBITIONIST?! ._

_8 minutes ago . 465 people like this_

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster: **_I told you, I AM NOT AN EXHIBITIONIST!_

_8 minutes ago . 3 people like this_

**.**

**Natsu Dragneel: **_Oh yeah? I bet you're naked right now! And to those three people who liked Gray's comment, you guys are STUPID! XD_

_7 minutes ago . 727 people like this_

**.**

**Juvia Rainwoman: **_Juvia is not stupid! Hmph!_

_7 minutes ago . No One likes this_

**.**

**Juvia Rainwoman: **_AND THAT PERSON NAMED "No One" STOP LIKING JUVIA'S COMMENTS! Grr..._

_7 minutes ago . _Like

**.**

**Gazeel Redfox: **_Now there really is no one to like your comments... Lolz_

_6 minutes ago . 544 people like this_

**.**

**Laxus Dreyar:**_ I don't believe that this is real either. Heck, I could've been Lucy's boyfriend for all I care._

_6 minutes ago . 437 people like this_

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster:**___uhh... do you guys have any idea where my pants are... I can't ... find them._

_6 minutes ago . 329 people like this_

**.**

**Laxus Dreyar: **_Hey! I just confessed that I like Lucy and you guys are still fighting?!_

_6 minutes ago . 332 people like this_

**.**

**Natsu Dragneel: **_Ha! I told you so! You are an exhibitonist! ahahahaha_

_6 minutes ago . 674 people like this_

**. **

**Laxus Dreyar: **_...you guys are dead..._

_6 minutes ago . 989 people like this_

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster:**_ SHUT UP!_

_6 minutes ago . 512 people like this_

**.**

**Natsu Dragneel: **_YOU SHUT UP!_

_6 minutes ago . 524 people like this_

**.**

**Erza Scarlett: **_Both of you girls, SHUT UP!_

_6 minutes ago . 1725 people like this_

**.**

**Happy Cat: **_That's Erza-chan for you~_

_5 minutes ago . 314 people like this_

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster: **_Oh just forget it! Anyway, don't you think this post is too weird? I mean Lucy? Confessing? To Loki? _

_5 minutes ago . 437 people like this_

**.**

**Levi McGarden: **_Now that you think of it, Gray's right. Lu-chan is a smart girl. And she's pretty shy. She wouldn't simply blurt out her feelings for a guy in a public site for all to know. She just wouldn't do that... hmm..._

_4 minutes ago . 279 people like this_

**.**

**Natsu Dragneel: **_uh...yeah! I'll pretend I understood what Levi said. Heeheh. But you guys are right! And if Lucy posted this kind of confession... why the HELL is Loki being so damn quiet?! -.-_

_4 minutes ago . 725 people like this_

**.**

**Erza Scarlett: **_We are getting closer and closer to solving this mystery... mwahaha_

_4 minutes ago . _Like

**.**

**Natsu Dragneel: **_Can somebody tell Erza that being a detective and a villain are two different things?! Well, I guess we can't blame you, Erza. You're just crrraaazzzz-hdkhkdjjf,ldj,klspoeyr. _

_4 minutes ago . 324 people like this_

**.**

**Happy Cat: **_Oh, Natsu... tsk. tsk. tsk..._

_3 minutes ago . 254 people like this_

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster: **_Told'ya he's an idiot! He can't even complete typing that Erza is psychologically disturbed and cra- djhfj;fuiueiokjnujb mx,.zKL;KAkkmkMS86U8U7T6HDBS_

_3 minutes ago . 147 people like this_

**.**

**Bixlow: **_..._

_3 minutes ago . _Like

**Evergreen Fairy: **_..._

_3 minutes ago . _Like

**Sir Fried: **_..._

_3 minutes ago . _Like

**The Man Elfman: **_..._

_3 minutes ago . _Like

**Cana AlBEERona: **_hgsgulsideyrhbdbadlfvp;sksfjvfa453_

_3 minutes ago . 741 people like this_

**.**

**Levi McGarden: **_u-uh... I'm confused. What's going on? ^^"_

_3 minutes ago . 788 people like this_

**.**

**Happy Cat: **_Erza-chan is currently bashing Natsu and Gray with their computers for calling her cr- you know..? Oh... and Laxus is helping out by electrocuting them... hehe_

_3 minutes ago . 1249 people like this_

**.**

**Levi McGarden: **_B-but what's with Cana?_

_3 minutes ago . 735 people like this_

**.**

**Evergreen Fairy: **_She's drunk and just passed out on her keyboard I bet..._

_3 minutes ago . 1129 people like this_

**.**

**Levi McGarden: **_A-Ah..._

_3 minutes ago . 498 people like this_

**.**

**Prince Loki: **_Well, well. I see that many of you have found out about my Lucy's love for me. And of course, my love for her also... ;)_

_2 minutes ago . 788 people like this_

**.**

**Erza Scarlett: **_I'm back! Now, what the hell is this about, Loki? What is up with Lucy's so called confession?_

_2 minutes ago. 937 people like this_

**.**

**Prince Loki: **_...E-eh? What do you mean? My love, Lucy, simply realized that we are destined for each other!_

_a minute ago . 1562 people like this_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_LOKI! I am going to kill you!_

_a minute ago . 2659 people like this_

**.**

**Prince Loki: **_^^""_

_a minute ago . _Like

**Natsu Dragneel: **_? o.o_

_a minute ago . 2963 people like this_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lucky Lucy's Profile**

_I just left my computer for a while to take a bath... and then I see this! This... this... BLASPHEMY Loki made up saying that it's a confession. I can't believe he messed up my Facebook... Grrr... So annoying! ._

_Moral Lesson: Never leave your account open... since Loki can just pop out of nowhere!_

Like . Comment . Share . a few seconds ago

_**Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Laxus Dreyar and 3972 others like this**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prince Loki's Profile**

**Gray Fullbuster**

_Destined for each other, huh? Dude you suck! Ahahahahhahaha XD_

Like . Comment . Share . a few seconds ago

_**Natsu Dragneel, Laxus Dreyar and 3743 others like this**_

**Comments**

**Prince Loki: **_Just get the hell out of my wall!_

_a few seconds ago . No One likes this_

**.**

**Prince Loki: **_What the- would the so called "No One" stop liking my posts! _

_a few seconds ago . _Like

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Top Rank!

**Due to the insanity of my school and teachers, they gave us a long week of continuous exams, which is the main reason for my late update.**

**Sumimasen~**

**But everything's gonna be okay now... I hope. -sigh-**

**Just wanna tell you guys that what I'm doing is not really that bad. Is it? I mean, is this story really that much of a crime to be reported?! Sheesh, get a life!**

**Anywayz, this new chapter is pretty much about a game. If you guys don't get some of the words or certain concepts, it's okay. You guys are not the only ones... Lucy and the others don't get it either. **

**Here's a hint: FarmVille 2! Oh darn, too specific XD ... Oh well!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail (unfortunately...) and FarmVille 2. It's just a story you guys. Why so serious?! Just relax, read this story, maybe you could even add me as your favorite author... you know, for being awesome! And most of all, I appreciate reviews. So keep 'em coming!**

**Thanks to all the readers! :D**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Email: **__lucky_lucy17 _

_**Password: **__stellarfairy_

**.**

**.**

_**Lucky Lucy's Profile**_

**.**

_**You have 73 notifications**_

_**.**_

**Natsu needs Wood Planks for his Well. Would you lend a hand?**

_Accept . Ignore . 3:14am_

**.**

**Gray needs Fire Bricks for his Furnace. Would you lend a hand?**

_Accept . Ignore . 3:43am_

**.**

_Show 63 more..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Lucky Lucy's Profile**_

_Am I the only one getting multiple FV2 requests from two certain idiots?_

Like . Comment . Share . 7:25am

_**Cana AlBEERona, Prince Loki, Laxus Dreyar and 2761 other like this**_

_**Comments**_

**Laxus Dreyar: **_Those two idiots won't stop sending requests. It's annoying!_

_7:25am . Lucky Lucy and 243 people like this_

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_Ikr? They've been sending requests since 2am! Who in the world would be playing at that kind of time?!_

_7:26am . Prince Loki and 374 people like this_

.

**Evergreen Fairy: **_Apparently, Natsu and Gray! I mean no one in their RIGHT MIND would be playing in the middle of the night, right?_

_7:26am . The Man Elfman and 522 people like this_

**.**

**Prince Loki: **_...still sleepy... What game are they playing anyway?!_

_7:28am . Charle Kitten and 337 people like this_

**.**

**Sir Fried: **_It's Farmville 2, right?_

_7:28am . Lisanna Strauss and 231 people like this_

**.**

**Lisanna Strauss: **_The two most reckless troublemakers of Fairy Tail... planting tomatoes? o.O_

_7:29am . Lucky Lucy and 1803 people like this_

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_Ahahahaha! Weird, right? I can't believe they're playing such a childish game!_

_7:29am . Erza Scarlett and 690 people like this_

**.**

**Master Makarov: **_Childish or not. As long as it lessens the damage they cause all over the country, it's fine for me! heehee w_

_7:30am . Evergreen Fairy and 1023 people like this_

**.**

**Mirajane Strauss: **_Please behave yourself, master. Natsu and Gray's situation is not a laughing matter... :(_

_7:30am . Kinana and 148 people like this_

**.**

**Master Makarov: **_It is for me! I haven't been getting any complaints from the council for 2 days! 2 DAYS! It's a new record!_

_7:31am . Wakaba Mine and 2711 people like this_

**.**

**Gazeel Redfox: **_Yeah. Back off, Mira. It's not that bad of a game. And could you guys send me a water pack? I'm all out off water..._

_7:31am . Master Makarov and Levi McGarden likes this_

**.**

**Mirajane Strauss: **_dislikes the previous comment..._

_7:31am . _Like

**.**

**Gazeel Redfox: **_Commenting of how you dislike another comment. EPIC FAIL! lol_

_7:32am . Levi McGarden and 3117 people like this_

.

**Mirajane Strauss: **_Levi-chan! You're liking his comments? And here I thought we were friends. Almost sisters! But you choose Gazeel over me... just because you have a huge crush on him... hmph!_

_7:32am . Lucky Lucy and 3726 people like this_

**.**

**Levi McGarden: **_M-Mira-san! H-How could you say that?! That's not true! ._

_7:32am . Bixlow and 32 people like this_

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_ohohoh~ Levi-chan is learning how to lie..? 7 years of being gone really has a great effect on you, don't you think? XD_

_7:32am . Cana AlBEERona and 4007 people like this_

**.**

**Levi McGarden: **_S-Stop that! /_

_7:32am . Gazeel Redfox likes this_

**.**

**Happy Cat: **_He l-l-l-l-l-likes you! _

_7:33am . Punishable Virgo and 1132 people like this_

**.**

**Mirajane Strauss: **_I'm logging out! :p_

_7:34am . Laxus Dreyar likes this_

**.**

**Mirajane Strauss: **_Laxus! How dare you?! You guys really don't want me here, don't you?_

_7:34am . _Like

**.**

**Laxus Dreyar: **_uhh... yeah, we don't. Bye! hehehe_

_7:35am . _Like

**.**

**Mirajane Strauss: **_Fine! Good. Bye!_

_7:35am . _Like

**.**

**Levi McGarden: **_I-I'm leaving too... _

_7:37am . _Like

**.**

**Gazeel Redfox: **_Huh? Wait! Don't go, shorty! I still need you! :(_

_7:37am . Lucky Lucy and 4712 people like this_

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_Kawaiiiiii~~~~ /w/_

_7:37am . Prince Loki and 3907 people like this_

**.**

**Levi McGarden: **_Gazeel Redfox:__ R-Really? :D_

_7:38am . Evergreen Fairy and 698 people like this_

**.**

**Gazeel Redfox: **_well, yeah... You still haven't sent me a water pack! D:_

_7:40am . _Like

**.**

**Gazeel Redfox: **_...hey, little squirt! You still there?_

_7:42am . _Like

**.**

**Gazeel Redfox: **_Yo, shorty! I'm still not getting my water over here..._

_7:46am . _Like

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chat**_

_Natsu Dragneel _

_Gray Fullbuster_

_Prince Loki_

_Show more..._

**.**

**.**

_Levi McGarden is offline_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Lucky Lucy updated her status**_

_**Lucky Lucy**_

_Good luck, Levi-chan..._

Like . Comment . Share . _a few seconds ago_

_**Erza Scarlett, Bixlow, Cana AlBEERona and 4817 others like this**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Natsu Dragneel sent you a message...**_

**.**

**Natsu Dragneel** . _7:52am_

_LUCE! Accept my requests already! _

**.**

**Natsu Dragneel **. _7:53am_

_Oh! And send me some salt... _

_or chocolate... _

_or wood planks!_

**.**

**Lucky Lucy **. _7:54am_

_What the- _

_Natsu! Stop playing that stupid game! You're so immature!_

**.**

**Natsu Dragneel **._ 7:54am_

_Wh- Lucy! How dare you think of this as stupid! And this is NOT just a game! It's a fight between the best of the best! And I'm the best! Gray's farm is going DOWN!_

_Now send me some pepper..!_

_:)_

**.**

**Lucky Lucy **. _7:55am_

_I knew it. This is just another form of idiocy caused by your rivalry with Gray..._

**.**

**Natsu Dragneel **. _7:55am_

_uhh... suuurrreeee! _

_Does that mean you're still gonna send me some wood planks..?_

**.**

**Natsu Dragneel **. _7:56am_

_Lucy? _

_Luce?_

_Hello..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Lucky Lucy is offline_

**.**

_**Natsu Dragneel sent you a message**_

**.**

**Natsu Dragneel **. _8:02_

_This is not over... _

_Beware!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Lucky Lucy's Profile**_

**.**

_**Gray Fullbuster posted on your Wall**_

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster**

_Hey, Lucy! How's my favorite Stellar Spirit Mage?_

_Still gorgeous I bet! :)_

Like . Comment . Share . _8:29am_

_**Happy Cat, Cana AlBEERona, Macao Conbolt and 1927 others like this**_

_**Comments...**_

**Juvia Rainwoman: **_W-Wha- I knew it! You sneaky little girl, trying to steal my Gray-sama away from me! _

_8:29am . Queen Aquarius and 172 people like this_

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_I'm not stealing anyone away from you! And Aquarius, stop encouraging Juvia! Ugh.. Why do you guys keep posting giberrish on my wall?!_

_8:30am . Charle Kitten and 2114 people like this_

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster: **_Aww, come on, Lucy! Can't I at least know what's happening to my special teammate? ^w^_

_8:30am . Happy Cat and 4407 people like this_

**.**

**Juvia Rainwoman: **_:'(_

_8:31am . _Like

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_Gray, I'm not stupid. And so are the others. We all know that the reason you're posting on my wall is to ask for help with your farm, so you could beat Natsu in that game of yours... _

_8:32am . Lucy Ashley and 4165 people like this_

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster: **_Wh- me? Why on earth would you come to that kind of conclusion? Do you really think that the only reason why I would start a conversation with you is to take advantage in asking gifts?!_

_8:32am . Sir Fried and 249 people like this_

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_...yes._

_8:33am . Lisanna Strauss and 3788 people like this_

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster: **_Smart girl... :D_

_8:34am . Lucky Lucy and 1405 people like this_

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster: **_But still, please Lucy! Just accept my requests. It will only take a few clicks, right? Then, because you are the nicest girl I've ever known you might, oh I dunno, maybe send some wood planks or metal to help me. Please? Do it for me, your ever loyal Ice mage nakama... _

_For the record, I'm doing the puppy dog eyes thing while I type this... _

_8:39am . Ultear Milkovich and 3992 people like this_

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_I can't believe you're using that kind of method on me... Gray, I think you REALLY need to stop being friends with a playboy like Loki._

_8:40am . Bixlow and 3526 people like this_

**.**

**Prince Loki: **_Hey, my ways of persuasion are WAY better than Gray's... ;)_

_8:42am . Happy Cat and 874 people like this_

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster: **_Shut up, Loki! Well, Lucy? Is that a yes?_

_8:43am . 117 people like this_

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_Okay! but you guys better quit bugging me and the others after this... :)_

_8:44am . Levi McGarden and 3048 people like this_

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster: **_Yeah! Thanks Lucy. You're the best! :D_

_8:44am . Lucky Lucy and 2780 people like this_

**.**

**Natsu Dragneel: **_ :(_

_8:46am . Gazeel Redfox and 17 people like this_

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_Aww, Natsu don't act like that..._

_8:46am . Levi McGarden and 235 people like this_

**.**

**Natsu Dragneel: **_Don't act like what? Like I've been betrayed by one of my bestest friends?! How could you, Luce?_

_8:47am . Gazeel Redfox and 114 people like this_

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_Natsu, stop that! It's just a game. I'll help you too or whatever. And Gazeel, you're not a part of this. Quit encouraging him._

_8:48am . Levi McGarden and 672 people like this_

**.**

**Gazeel Redfox: **_Hey! I am a part of this because you betrayed me too. You're gonna accept Gray's requests but you can't even bother to accept my single farmhand request? :p_

_8:49am . Natsu Dragneel and 302 people like this _

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_What the hell is a farmhand?! You guys are CRAZY! ._

_8:49am . Evergreen Fairy and 2714 people like this_

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster: **_Oh, please! You guys are just annoyed because I'm a level 15 while you guys are still stuck on 14! _

_8:50am . Gray Fullbuster likes this_

**.**

**Natsu Dragneel: **_Wow. Look who's talking? Maybe I should remind you that it's all thanks to me that your workshop is complete. You should at least be thankful..._

_And seriously, dude? Liking your own comments? You're a loser!_

_8:50am . Laxus Dreyar and 843 people like this_

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_I just wanna tell you guys... QUIT COMMENTING GIBBERISH ON MY WALL! You guys should just fight somewhere else! Nobody gets what you're talking about!_

_8:51am . Mirajane Strauss and 4173 people like this_

**.**

**Gazeel Redfox: **_Oh, so you're proud of your level, stripper? Ha! You're level 15 but you only have 2 wells. I'm not bragging but... I have 5! Including more than 30 animals! :D_

_8:51am . _Like

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster: **_Oh yeah? Well at least my farm doesn't have withered blueberries! You don't even have a special edition polish chicken, you lizard! Your farm sucks._

_8:52am . _Like

**.**

**Gazeel Redfox: **_Dude, you're an idiot. I don't have withered blueberries since I already have a mastery ribbon of that thing. And I have 4 polish chickens. What the fudge are you talking about?!_

_8:53am . _Like

**.**

**Natsu Dragneel:** _Hey! That's my farm you're talking about, Ice-butt! And those weren't withered blueberries, they were tomatoes. And I would've gotten more stuff than you if it weren't for a certain someone who's too stubborn to accept requests... Here's a hint: __Lucky__Lucy_

_8:55am . Gazeel Redfox and 23 other people like this_

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_Why you- YOU GUYS ARE GUYS ARE INSANE! Don't you dare drag me into this silly little fight of yours, Natsu! If you guys are going to be stupid, please do it somewhere else. NOT on MY wall! People like us don't understand you guys! (including most of the readers XD)_

_8:56am . Wendy Marvell and 3771 people like this_

**.**

**Gazeel Redfox: **_Stupid? People like you? Just to remind you about some things, bunny girl. You gave us your email address -first mistake. We added you, you confirmed -second mistake. You added us on groups and conversations -do I hear third? You let us post things on your wall when you could just change your settings -solid fourth. You could've just deleted us as friends -and that's fifth! So, who's stupid now? :p_

_8:58am . Panther Lily and 3200 people like this_

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster: **_Wow. The Iron Dragon being soft and sensitive? Epic irony!_

_8:58am . Lucky Lucy and 2669 people like this_

**.**

**Gazeel Redfox: **_Shut up, you naked popsicle. You guys are just being stupid. This is all the bunny's fault..!_

_8:59am . Rogue Cheney like this_

_**.**_

**Lucky Lucy: **_Stop blaming me for this nonsense! It. Is. Just. A. Game! Get over it! _

_P.S. And just to let you know, that insult for gray... seems... dirty. LOL. Rogue, I know how you feel and it's okay. You must really regret that you supported that person and his posts. We all forgive and understand your embarassment..._

_9:00am . Rogue Cheney and 4013 people like this_

**.**

**Rogue Cheney: **_Thank you, Miss Lucy... I guess..? o.O_

_9:00am . Laxus Dreyar and 2116 people like this_

**.**

**Gazeel Redfox: **_Damn it! Now even one of my fans are doubting me. Annoying bunny, this is all the result of your doing! You wanna fight? Huh? Bring it, sparkle princess! _

_9:01am . Wakaba Mine and 23 people like this_

**.**

**Natsu Dragneel: **_Hey, bolthead! You're going way too far! That's my teammate and partner you're picking on, so watch it!_

_9:01am . Erza Scarlett and 1802 people like this_

**.**

**Laxus Dreyar: **_Like you're one to talk. You're a freakin' hypocrite_, _flamehead..._

_9:01am . Sir Fried and 781 people like this_

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster: **_Oh shut the hell up, Laxus! You act like you're so cool, insulting us with farmville and all. Heck, I wonder what would the other people say when they find out that you're playing the game too... and still stranded in level 7! LOL_

_9:02am . Natsu Dragneel and Gazeel Redfox likes this_

**.**

**Mirajane Strauss: **_ohohoho... no wonder you're always on the 2nd floor and the last one to leave the guild. Laxus is also playing that game every night! XD_

_9:02am . Cana AlBEERona and 2710 people like this_

**.**

**Laxus Dreyar: **_I don't know what you guys are talking about. Stop spouting this crap!_

_9:04am . Evergreen Fairy and 2 people like this_

**.**

**Master Makarov: **_But weren't you the one who asked for my password so you could confirm your requests yourself..? ^_^_

_9:05am . Erza Scarlett and 4732 people like this_

**.**

**Laxus Dreyar: **_ Geez, thanks for the support...some kind of grandfather you are... :p_

_9:05am . Bixlow and 2 people like this_

**.**

**Mirajane Strauss: **_awww~ that's so adddoooorrrraaabbbblllleee! rofl_

_9:06am . Levi McGarden and 2206 people like this_

**.**

**Laxus Dreyar: **_And your true colors finally show... We all know you're trying to get back at me from my comment before. I feel so sorry for your siblings for having a stick-in-the-mud sister like you. They can't even ask for pitchforks from you coz' they think you're gonna ruin their fun..!_

_9:07am . Bixlow and 172 people like this_

**.**

**Mirajane Strauss: **_Huh?_

_9:07am . Charle Kitten and 21 people like this_

**.**

**Laxus Dreyar: **_Lisanna and Elfman also play Farmville 2... Duhn duhn duuuhhhnnn..!_

_9:08am . Natsu Dragneel and 29 people like this_

**.**

**Mirajane Strauss: **_W-What..? That can't be... They would've told me such a thing. Quit telling lies!_

_9:09am . Kinana and 39 people like this_

**.**

**Lisanna Strauss: **_...actually, it's true. Elf-nii and I have been playing for a while. I'm already level 12 :)_

_9:11am . The Man Elfman and 237 people like this_

**.**

**Mirajane Strauss: **_So it is true! Oh how could you do this to me? I'm your sister. D:_

_9:12am . Evergreen Fairy and 641 people like this_

**.**

**Laxus Dreyar: **_Can't believe you didn't know. I mean, do you really think Natsu and the other players would make it so far in that game without a community of players? sheesh!_

_9:12am . Gray Fullbuster and 1003 people like this_

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_Community of players?! You mean there's more of them?! Oh. My. Stars! They're contagious! o.O""_

_9:13am . Mirajane Strauss and 3124 people like this_

**.**

**Mirajane Strauss: **_I feel so... betrayed._

_9:14am . Laxus Dreyar likes this_

**.**

**The Man Elfman: **_I'm sorry, nee-chan. I didn't want to tell you because it's not so manly... But it was Ever's fault. She wouldn't stop sending me requests..! I felt obligated to accept... being a man and all._

_P.S. Laxus, stop being mean to my nee-chan and be a man!_

_9:14am . Mirajane Strauss and 2513 people like this_

**.**

**Natsu Dragneel: **_What?! The moth woman is playing farmville 2? Why the hell didn't she accept MY requests? I send requests to thousands of people everyday! Even to the guy named No One (check the first chapter). Don't you know how hard that is?! ._

_9:15am . Gray Fullbuster and 125 people like this_

**.**

**Bixlow: **_Give it up, Natsu! Ever would never help other people in that game... besides Elfman. :p_

_9:16am . Levy McGarden and 3912 people like this_

**.**

**Evergreen Fairy: **_YOU GUYS ARE MORONS! First of all, I'm a FAIRY not a moth, you fire munching idiot. Second, shut the hell up, Bixlow! And seriously?! Showing off your tongue even in FB? That's just weird. And Elfman, thanks a lot for exposing me. I. Hate. You! _

_So no spice for you!_

_9:17am . Bixlow and 2234 people like this_

**.**

**The Man Elfman: **_Awww... But I need spice! And sugar too. Now! :(_

_9:17am . Laxus Dreyar and 4116 people like this_

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_O-Oh my! So straight forward. I don't mean to intrude but... please just continue this conversation privately... o/o_

_9:19am . Cana AlBEERona and 4839 people like this_

**.**

**Bixlow: **_Whoa! Whoa! WHOA! Just get a room, you too! hehe :p_

_9:19am . Sir Fried and 3992 people like this_

**.**

**Evergreen Fairy: **_W-W-What?! We were just talking about farmville 2! You guys think dirty! ._

_9:20am . The Man Elfman like this_

**.**

**Happy Cat: **_They llllllllllike each other! Finally! Now all that's left is Lucy and Loki, then my work is done..! _

_...Or maybe Levy and Gazeel could also use some help. _

_9:20am . Wendy Marvell and 5101 people like this_

**.**

**Levi McGarden: **_Shut up, kitty._

_9:21am . Lucky Lucy and Erza Scarlett likes this_

**.**

**Happy Cat: **_Wahh! Levi-chan is so mean. She's gonna be the third Erza or maybe second Lucy... T.T_

_9:22am . Erza Scarlett and Gazeel Redfox likes this_

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster: **_Thanks for accepting, Lucy. You make me happy... :D_

_9:23am . Happy Cat and 2227 people like this_

**.**

**Natsu Dragneel: **_Grrrr... Sure. Accept his requests... :p_

_9:25am . Gazeel Redfox and Juvia Rainwoman likes this_

**.**

**Erza Scarlett: **_Oh, for heaven's sake. Will you all shut up?! Lucy is right. It's just a game. If this game only splits us all apart, making us fight and hurt one another, then It's NOT worth it..._

_9:27am . Master Makarov and 5235 people like this_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lucky Lucy . FarmVille 2**

**Send Wood Planks to the following:**

_Natsu Dragneel_

_Gray Fullbuster_

_Evergreen Fairy_

_The Man Elfman_

_Laxus Dreyar_

_Show 2134 others..._

**Accept **_. _Cancel

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Gray Fullbuster's Profile**_

**.**

_**Juvia Rainwoman posted on your Wall**_

**.**

**Juvia Rainwoman: **_Ne~ Gray-sama. Juvia just wanted you to know that she is also playing FarmVille 2 right now. Juvia is already level 20... Would you like a gift..?_

Like . Comment . Share . 2:33am

_**Lucky Lucy, Queen Aquarius, Cana AlBEERona and 2381 other people likes this**_

**.**

_**Comments...**_

**Gray Fullbuster: **_Uh... yeah. About that... Thanks, but no thanks. I already got tired of that game 2 days ago. Right now I'm level 17 on CityVille 2! You read that Natsu?! In. Your. Face. That includes the other lizards... Lolz_

_2:34am . Lisanna Strauss and 2351 people like this_

**.**

**Gazeel Redfox: **_Damn you, Ice-butt! I'm gonna get you for not accepting my requests..._

_2:35am . Laxus Dreyar and 1992 people likes this_

**.**

**Natsu Dragneel: **_What?! You were just level 9 yesterday! Quick, Luce! Send me some Expansion Permits before the frozen idiot reaches up to my level! ._

_2:37am . Gazeel Redfox and 3691 people likes this_

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_Not again... _

_2:37am . Levi McGarden and 3331 people like this_

**.**

**Juvia Rainwoman**: _E-Eh...? _

_2:38am . Lucky Lucy and 319 people likes this_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Lucky Lucy updated her status**_

_**.**_

_**Lucky Lucy**_

_Oh Juvia... Good Luck!_

Like . Comment . Share . 2:40am

_**Levi McGarden, Cana AlBEERona, Mirajane Strauss and 4799 other people like this**_

_**...**_

* * *

**Well? Did you like it?!**

**a) Yes**

**b) Oh so much!**

**c) Definitely!**

**d) Absolutely!**

**e) All of the above!**

**...**

**Yeah, I got a hangover with the exams. LOL XD**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Facebook War I

**Hey there people! Still reading my story, huh? Wow, I feel so special.. hehe**

**I really am thankful to all the readers and all your comments of how much you love my story. I'm glad you guys like it. **

**...**

**But this time, I must warn you... This chapter is waaaaaayyyy too long. That's why I'm gonna be making a part 2 of it any way.**

**But still, that's not the point. The point is get ready for a war which resulted in chauvinism. It's real bad. Actually, I think this story is real bad. You guys might hate me after this. I write way too much. I can't shut down my imagination. But as I said before, there will be a continuation. But for now...**

**Get ready for Facebook War I...**

**mwahahahaha**

**P.S. Just to let you guys know. I have noting against the girls and the boys, okay? This is just plain imagination. Please don't sue me! This is just what I think would happen if we don't respect one anothers gender. It would result into chaos. **

**So... uhmm... yeah! You guys know what to do. Here's a hint:** Read~~~

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Lucky Lucy updated her status**_

_**Lucky Lucy**_

_Guys are so stupid... ._

Like . Comment . Share . 2:13am

_**Evergreen Fairy, Erza Scarlett, Lisanna Strauss and 4110 others like this**_

**Comments**

**Cana AlBEERona: **_RyGHt onn, Lucy!_

_2:13am . Kinana and 1321 people like this_

**.**

**Levi McGarden: **_Sadly... it is true._

_2:14am . Bixlow and 2355 people like this_

**.**

**Mirajane Strauss: **_ohohoh Levi-chan~ Stupidity is different from being "numb". Idiocy is not the reason why you're having a hard time in melting that steel heart of his... ^_^_

_2:14am . Lucky Lucy and 3771 people like this_

**.**

**Levi McGarden: **_M-Mira-san! Stop that! It's not like that at all..!_

_...And it's not steel. He's Iron actually. :)_

_2:16am . Juvia Rainwoman and 127 people like this_

**.**

**Cana AlBEERona: **_woW.! t-hat's ReAlL cunVincing, LevVi-chan~ hehe_

_2:17am . Lucy Ashley and 3142 people like this_

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster: **_This post is not -I repeat- NOT true! Seriously, Lucy! I am offended._

_2:20am . Juvia Rainwoman and 72 people like this_

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_I, Lucy Heartphilia, am a writer of truth and reality. This includes my posts. They all speak the truth. _

_P.S. I'm sorry if it hurts... oh, wait! No. I'm not -I repeat- NOT sorry... _

_2:21am . Erza Scarlett and 2987 people like this_

**.**

**Evergreen Fairy: **_ooohh... Gray just got burned! LOL_

_2:22am . Cana AlBEERona and 1782 people like this_

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster: **_Oh, come on. You know you're just annoyed because of our last job. No need to blame the whole male population._

_2:23am . Happy Cat and 42 people like this _

**.**

**Levi McGarden: **_Uhmm... What did happen on Team Natsu's last mission..?_

_2:23am . Lisanna Strauss and 1003 people like this_

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_Oh, it was bad..._

_2:24am . Wendy Marvel and 367 people like this_

**.**

**Cana AlBEERona: **_So bAdd thAt u think boyz arre iDiotss.?._

_2:25am . Lisanna Strauss and 330 people like this_

**.**

**Erza Scarlett: **_It was an escorting job. We were hired to protect a man and his mansion for a party. It was an easy task so we divided into two groups: girls and boys respectively. We escorted the guests to the mansion safely, the others "guarded" the mansion... and... when we came back the mansion was in flames, the other people were shivering in the cold and all the food for the party were gone! I am a failure! kjdsgccadaohicdskjcdsd'adlc,;_

_2:26am . Charle Kitten and 2 people like this_

**.**

**Master Makarov: **_Ne~ Erza-san. Please stop smashing your head on the guild's computer... It's brand new. And your last mission wasn't that much of a failure, so don't worry. AND DON'T DESTROY THE COMPUTER! D:_

_2:25am . _Like

**.**

**Mirajane Strauss: **_Master! Erza is more important than the guild computer!_

_2:27am . Levi McGarden and 1922 people like this_

**.**

**Master Makarov: **_She is..? o.o_

_2:29am . Laxus Dreyar and 12 people like this_

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_See? SEE?! I told you men really are annoying... ._

_2:30am . Cana AlBEERona and 2630 people like this_

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster: **_It wasn't that bad..!_

_2:31am . Happy Cat and 2 people like this_

**.**

**Charle Kitten: **_"Wasn't that bad"? You guys beated up the guy you were supposed to protect! In the end,Lucy-san almost couldn't pay her rent because the group used up the reward just to rebuild half of the destruction you boys caused! Such barbaric behavior can only be a characteristic of a man. How repulsive._

_2:32am . Ultear Milkovich and 4722 people like this_

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster: **_W-What?! Fine. I admit that I caused trouble, but it wasn't just me! It was that fire-breathing idiot and his annoying cat. And you girls make mistakes too. Stop blaming us men!_

_2:34am . Gazeel Redfox and 3927 people like this_

**.**

**Lisanna Strauss: **_Aha! You admitted it yourself, Gray. That Natsu -a guy- and Happy -still a guy- are annoying idiots._

_2:35am . Mirajane Strauss and 3214 people like this_

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_Yup! Girls really are more intelligent than boys. _

_2:35am . Queen Aquarius and 5118 people like this_

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster: **_That is not true! And I can prove it! _

_2:36am . Laxus Dreyar and Gazeel Redfox likes this_

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_Oh, really? You and what army?!_

_2:37am . Cana AlBEERona and 4442 people like this_

**.**

**Natsu Dragneel: **_Hey, I'm with the stripper on this one. We are not stupid! :p_

_2:38am . Gray Fullbuster and 2445 people like this_

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_I'm sorry, but my female friends strongly disagree and we simply don't believe you._

_P.S. You are trespassing our territory. Stop posting and commenting if you little boys want to retain the peace between our people. _

_Sincerely, _

_One of the creatures who have a higher intelligence capacity than you will ever have..._

_2:40am . The Felianna and 11219 people like this_

**.**

**Levi McGarden: **_I think you two should just stop. You guys are being badly burned... and I think even Natsu won't be able to handle it. Ironic, don't you think? :)_

_2:41am . Mirajane Strauss and 5110 people like this_

**.**

**Natsu Dragneel: **_What?! HEY, I can take any burn. I'm a dragon slayer, remember? Who's stupid now? :p_

_2:42am . No One likes this_

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster: **_Ugh. Some big help you're gonna be... _

_2:43am . Laxus Dreyar and 552 people like this_

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster: **_And as for you Lucy, we both know you can never stay mad for so long. It's just rent. Get over it! I'll buy you some chocolates or earrings or whatever. Girls are shallow enough to like those things, right? :D_

_2:45am . Gazeel Redfox and 9193 people like this (Trivia: all of the likers were guys)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Network Error**_

_Your account is prohibited from loading this page. Go back to homepage?_

Try Again . Go Back

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Gray Fullbuster updated his status**_

**Gray Fullbuster**

_The peace and territorial agreements are now void..._

_This means war!_

Like . Comment . Share . 2:50am

_**Natsu Dragneel, Bixlow, The Man Elfman and 14,274 others like this**_

.

.

_**Lucky Lucy updated her status**_

**Lucky Lucy**

_Ladies, a certain Ice mage from the enemies' territory chose to disrupt the comradery of our people with theirs. For you, this may only seem to be harsh words. But I see this as a signal of a war..._

_And if that's what they want... so be it! Who's with me?!_

Like . Comment . Share . 2:52am

_**Erza Scarlett, Cana AlBEERona, Juvia Rainwoman and 16,214 others like this**_

**.**

**.**

_**Master Mavis added you to "Year x791 Fairy Tail Peace Treaty" group**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Master Mavis posted on "Year x791 Fairy Tail Peace Treaty" group**_

**.**

**Master Mavis**

_This fight is senseless and bad for the whole guild. That is why I made this group so we could all discuss this matter. Now... Speak up! Then make up. Okay..? 3_

Like . Comment . Share . 1:27pm

_**Mirajane Strauss, Master Makarov, Sir Fried and 237 others like this**_

_**.**_

_**Comments**_

**Master Makarov: **_The First is right. This fight is destroying our bonds. Teams are splitting apart and not taking jobs together anymore. And the guild bar has been quiet and clean for days... actually I like that part. Hehe... but still, we need to settle everything properly and get back to what we were before... except the mess you guys make. Seriously, you guys break lots of things. The guild might go bankrupt... ^^""_

_1:28pm . Erza Scarlett and 177 people like this_

**.**

**Lisanna Strauss: **_Master has a point, ya know? Everything's been too gloomy and awkward in the guild. The girls are always isolated from the guys. Maybe this fight really is wrong..._

_1:30pm . Kinana and 201 people like this_

**.**

**Wakaba Mine: **_Yeah. Everything's so wrong. I haven't seen the beautiful Mira-san for 3 days. __T.T_

_1:31pm . Macao Conbolt and 189 people like this_

**.**

**Cana AlBEERona: **_You guysH Starrted it! And wE're nott baCKing down, you little FreAkss! Blehh._

_1:32pm . Erza Scarlett and 177 people like this_

**.**

**Gazeel Redfox: **_None of us are stupid. But this fight is! If you guys want a fight, it's not supposed to be in this group. It's supposed to be in the guild! Fairy Tail style. _

_1:32pm . Natsu Dragneel and 39 people like this_

**.**

**Prince Loki: **_Even fighting is impossible for me, though. Lucy-chan won't talk to me. Not even psychologically. She avoids me, doesn't even react to my flirting! And I even heard that she's been taking up jobs with a NEW GROUP since the fight..! She came back yesterday with injuries... but she didn't even bother to summon me! It scares me of what would happen to my princess without my protection. We need to end this fight now... before she breaks our contract! T.T_

_1:33pm . Lucky Lucy and 241 people like this_

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_You do know I wouldn't do something so tragic, right? I can't probably break my contract with you guys. Honestly, I kind of miss the boys... eventhough you guys are pretty reckless. :D_

_1:34pm . Prince Loki and 309 people like this_

**.**

**Juvia Rainwoman: **_This fight makes Juvia rain through Juvia's eyes... (she means crying, people XD)_

_...Juvia haven't seen Gray-sama for too long. Juvia feels... sad. _

_1:34pm . Levi McGarden and 22 people like this_

**.**

**Wendy Marvel: **_J-Juvia-san... please stop crying. Charle and I could already see the streets start to flood from our window..! ^^""_

_1:35pm . Romeo Conbolt and 41 people like this_

**.**

**Queen Aquarius: **_Don't stop her, little girl! Just keep crying, rainwoman. Flood Magnolia all you want. And once it becomes a desolate water world... that city will be MINE! Mwahahaha_

_1:36pm . _Like

**.**

**Laxus Dreyar: **_Huh. Ambitious, evil, needy, always wanting to take over, crazy, bitchy, annoying, arrogant and more... ah, the real characteristics of a woman. How disgusting! :p_

_1:37pm . Bixlow and 104 people like this_

**.**

**Mirajane Strauss: **_Watch your words, Dragonslayer..._

_1:38pm . Laki Olietta and 210 people like this_

**.**

**Laxus Dreyar: **_You seem pissed off, Mira. I'd just love to see that annoyed expression on your face that you wear so well. So why don't you girls stop hiding behind the bar and show how much of a nag the female population really is..? Lol_

_1:40pm . Max Alors and 227 people like this_

**.**

**Reedus Jonah: **_Laxus-san, I think you're only making things worse..._

_1:42pm . Warren Rocko and 93 people like this_

**.**

**Gildarts Clive: **_Don't worry, Reedus. They're girls. They'll do what we want when it comes to the right time. Just let them blow of some steam and they'll turn back to being push overs..! ;D_

_1:43pm . Joey Fullborn and 75 people like this_

**.**

**Cana AlBEERona: **_You guyZ Arr stuphid and shaLlow._

_1:44pm . Evergreen Fairy and 199 people like this_

**.**

**Gildarts Clive: **_Don't go throwing insults at me, sweetheart. Heck, you're as crazy as Erza! I mean, I don't know if you guys are actually joining the right side in this fight. You girls are not that lady-like at all._

_P.S. Sorry. You're my daughter and I love you. But I'm still gonna support my gender._

_1:45pm . Master Makarov and 152 people like this_

**.**

**Cana AlBEERona: **_Oh no. It's ohkayy, DAD. Go suppoRt yur minniuonz of losErss. You abanDoned me So manyy tymeS tHat I alreAdyY gott useD to It. _

_1:46pm . _Like

**.**

**Gildarts Clive: **_Is that why you're joining this argument? I thought we're already over this! I mean, come on sweetheart. It's not like I knew you were my daughter! I would've taken care of you and raised you as a proper woman..! Not like... that!_

_1:48pm . Wakaba Mine and 60 people like this_

**.**

**Cana AlBEERona: **_Oh, a pRoperr lady?. wHat? So You cud hiTt on meh? The sAme wayy ya diD with EllizaBEthh... Mariia... eMilliya...! and RoweEnaHh..._

_1:50pm . Lucky Lucy and 266 people like this_

**.**

**Gildarts Clive: **_I wouldn't hit on you! You're my daughter! Am I that bad?! D:_

_1:51pm . Bixlow and 17 people like this_

**.**

**Cana AlBEERona: **_..CaTtleia... Dahnniellla. Then thaTt mAge fromm thhe groupp oF bandditz youh wer trYinnn to caPturre... I thhinK her namE waz Loice..? Ryt! LOICE. hehe _

_1:52pm . Mirajane Strauss and 221 people like this_

**.**

**Evergreen Fairy: **_The answer's a yes, you womanizer. You guys are terrible..!_

_1:53pm . Cana AlBEERona and 193 people like this_

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster: **_Err, you're not really helping us out, Gildarts... and did you really hit on one of the enemies you were trying to catch?! _

_1:54pm . Bixlow and 44 people like this_

**.**

**Gildarts Clive: **_...Well... she's HOTT! hehehehe ;D_

_1:55pm . Joey Fullborn and 21 people like this_

**.**

**Max Alors: **_Hell yeah, she is! XD_

_1:55pm . Nab Lasaro and 69 people like this_

**.**

**Wakaba Mine: **_Right on!_

_1:56pm . Gildarts Clive and 26 people like this_

**.**

**Lisanna Strauss: **_You guys are terrible! _

_1:57pm . Mirajane Strauss and 214 people like this_

**.**

**Natsu Dragneel: **_No. We're AWESOME! You girls are just jealous of how strong and great we guys are! Don't go telling lies! :p_

_1:58pm . The Man Elfman and 152 people like this_

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_You guys, stop being such immature perverts! The reason why we're all here is to make up. Not make things worse..! Could we just get to the apologizing part already..? :)_

_1:59pm. Master Mavis and Master Makarov likes this_

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster: **_Okay..._

_2:01pm . Juvia Rainwoman and 220 others like this_

**.**

**Mirajane Strauss: **_It does seem appropriate..._

_2:01pm . Sir Fried and 312 people like this_

**.**

**Levi McGarden: **_okay then! :) _

_2:02pm . Gazeel Redfox likes this_

**.**

**Bixlow: **_Sounds good to me :p_

_2:05pm . _Like

**.**

**Lisanna Strauss: **_Yup! Anytime now..._

_2:07pm . _Like

**.**

**Macao Conbolt: **_...yeah!_

_2:10pm . _Like

**.**

**Erza Scarlett: **_..._

_2:12pm . Jellal Fernandez likes this_

**.**

**Gazeel Redfox: **_ahem..!_

_2:16pm . Levy McGarden likes this_

**.**

**Laxus Dreyar: **_Well? We're waiting..._

_2:19pm . _Like

**.**

**Mirajane Strauss: **_What do you mean..? You guys started it, so you guys apologize first. :)_

_2:20pm . Cana AlBEERona and 233 people like this_

**.**

**Natsu Dragneel: **_Females first..! :D_

_2:20pm . Happy Cat and 277 people like this_

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_Actually, it's supposed to be "ladies first"... and no, you guys first. Don't worry, we'll accept it right away so don't be shy. :)_

_2:21pm . Erza Scarlett and 212 people like this_

**.**

**Prince Loki: **_Eventhough I love you very much and know how intelligent you are, Lucy-chan. I will have to correct you on this one. You ladies started the insults and the blocking so... you may have the floor. :)_

_2:22pm . Gray Fullbuster and 163 people like this_

**.**

**Jellal Fernandez: **_Am I the only one getting the feeling that the war isn't over..? o.o_

_2:23pm . Bisca Conell and 298 people like this_

**.**

**Bixlow: **_Just apologize already so I won't have to use my babies on you girls. :p_

_2:23pm . Laxus Dreyar and 24 people like this_

**.**

**Erza Scarlett: **_We all find that impossible. Just admit defeat!_

_2:24pm . Laki Olietta and 182 people like this_

**.**

**The Man Elfman: **_Admitting defeat is not manly!_

_2:24pm . Joey Fullborn and 33 people like this_

**.**

**Evergreen Fairy: **_Ugh! How irritating! I can't believe people think I'm head over heels for an egoistic, loud, stubborn, overly-confident and obnoxious guy like you. You are annoying and I don't want to be of any part of where you already are since you're just the same as the other guys. I despise you!_

_2:25pm . Kinana and 128 people like this_

**.**

**The Man Elfman: **_...That sure is the complete opposite of what you were saying and moaning out last night at my place..._

_2:28pm . Sir Fried and 417 people like this_

**.**

**Bixlow: **_Woah, woah woah! Way to go, Elfman! _

_2:29pm . Prince Loki and 311 people like this_

**.**

**Mirajane Strauss: **_W-W-WHAT?! _

_2:31pm . Wakaba Mine and 22 people like this_

**.**

**Laxus Dreyar: **_Read it and weep, Mira! :p_

_2:31pm . Nab Lasaro and 39 people like this_

**.**

**Evergreen Fairy: **_W-Why you..! You're repulsive, you know that?! _

_... Heck, you're not even as big as the way you talk!_

_2:32pm . Cana AlBEERona and 422 people like this_

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_Oh. My. Stars! That's a little below the belt... literally! XD ahahahahaha_

_2:34pm . Evergreen Fairy and 339 people like this_

**.**

**Cana AlBEERona: **_Wahahahhahahahsgghagahgahaha hhahahhaha! Sooo FunNeehhh!_

_2:34pm . Levi_ _McGarden and 172 people like this_

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster: **_And here I thought we already won the conversation. Damn it!_

_2:35pm . Bixlow and 210 people like this _

**.**

**Laxus Dreyar: **_I'll tell you who'll never win this conversation. Mira. No matter who wins, she'll still go berserk ya know? hehehe_

_2:36pm . Joey Fullborn and 293 people like this_

**.**

**Lisanna Strauss: **_It doesn't matter who wins! Just get to the sorry stuff already, boys..!_

_2:36pm . Mirajane Strauss and 233 people like this_

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster: **_I think it's the other way around..!_

_2:37pm . The Man Elfman and 232 people like this_

**.**

**Jellal Fernandez: **_Just say sorry already so we could get this over with... -.-""_

_2:37pm . Max Alors 179 people like this_

**.**

**Erza Scarlett: **_... You're actually helping them..?!_

_2:38pm . Wendy Marvel and 72 people like this_

**.**

**Jellal Fernandez: **_Of course! I'm a man, Erza..!_

_2:39pm . The Man Elfman and 12 people like this_

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_That's it! It's just not gonna work!_

_2:39pm . Mickey Chickentiger and 411 people like this_

**.**

**Natsu Dragneel: **_You got that one thing right. The fight's still on! And I'm all fired up!_

_2:40pm . Gray Fullbuster and 397 people like this_

**.**

**Master Makarov: **_Quit it, you little brats! You all abviously haven't matured over the 7 years. We're a family, we shouldn't be fighting. But I guess it's a good thing that the First Master and I are in charge... so we'll just lead, got that..?_

_2:41pm . Natsu Dragneel and 437 people like this_

**.**

**Master Mavis: **_That's right! Today we will end this war..._

_That's why I, the First Master and Founder of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion would like to apologize to the female members of the guild about the hostile and reckless behavior of the boys. Thank you! Now with all of that solved, let's drink! :)_

_2:42pm . Charle Kitten and 288 people like this_

**.**

**Master Makarov: **_Uhmm... Excuse me, First... but don't you think there has been a misunderstanding..?_

_2:44pm . Natsu Dragneel and 289 people like this_

**.**

**Master Mavis: **_But the war is already over, since I already apologized for the boys' stead. And since we girls are intelligent and good-natured fairies, we accept your apology... :))_

_2:45pm . Lucky Lucy and 288 people like this_

**.**

**Gazeel Redfox: **_Oh you have got to be kidding me... You girls started this whole mess!_

_2:46pm . Panther Lily and 267 people like this_

**.**

**Laxus Dreyar: **_This is just women's insanity in it's finest..! _

_2:46pm . Gray Fullbuster and 200 people like this_

**.**

**Master Makarov: **_I'm sorry, First. But I'll have agree with the other men's words. The boys did not start this chaos. It all started with the girls's insults. So I believe that the one who deserves an apology would be the men._

_2:47pm . Nab Lasaro and 267 people like this_

**.**

**Master Mavis: **_Insults? Those were just facts. Boys really are stupid. And you guys, including your own grandson, called us crazy, arrogant, stupid, shallow and bitchy..! Are you still going to tolerate such things?!_

_2:48pm . Lucky Lucy and 280 people like this_

**.**

**Master Makarov: **_No one has the right to insult others, which was done by the girls. I admit that Laxus and the others did criticize the girls' behavior. But it was only the result of the girls' posts. Primarily Lucy, who were mean to her own teammates. Females are just too sensitive at such simple things. They should first think about the result of their actions. There is no need to be so shallow all the time..!_

_2:49pm . Laxus Dreyar and 291 people like this_

**.**

**Master Mavis: **_How dare you?! To call your own daughters shallow? No wonder Gildarts is being a terrible father to Cana! And don't blame this on such an intelligent mage like Lucy. She was simply stating her mind. It's what people that have brains do!_

_2:50pm . Mirajane Strauss and 255 people like this_

**.**

**Gildarts Clive: **_H-Hey! I'm not that much of a terrible father..!_

_2:51pm . _Like

**.**

**Cana AlBEERona: **_..aNd thE sEcrettary FroM thE councciL, KonnOwe. Andd thHat giRl fRomm tHe darck guiLd, CLoie..! ThenN when shee goTt cauGht by The counncil Armmy, you hiTt on herR twIn siStar, CLeio..! hehe XD_

_2:52pm . Charle Kitten and 244 people like this_

**.**

**Gildarts Clive: **_Okay, sweetheart! I get it. I hit on so many girls. But that doesn't make guys stupid. That just makes girls stupid even more for falling head over heels for us... _

_2:53pm . Gray Fullbuster and 229 people like this_

**.**

**Master Mavis: **_How frustrating! X(_

_2:54pm . Cana AlBEERona and 238 people like this_

**.**

**Gazeel Redfox: **_Then if that is your point of view then why did you even think of having peace in this fight?! If it's a fight you girlies want, then it's a fight you girlies get!_

_2:56pm . The Man Elfman and 401 people like this_

**.**

**Master Mavis: **_We were afraid you boys might say that... There's no helping it then. _

_The war is not over... so you better be careful, boys. And take care of yourself, Fifth... Sixth..? Or maybe seventh. Well, whatever. You guys are all the same anyway! :p_

_2:57pm . Levi McGarden and 276 people like this_

**.**

**Master Makarov: **_Was that really the reason, or are you girls just having trouble in counting? heheh_

_2:58pm . Laxus Dreyar and 215 people like this_

**.**

**Erza Scarlett: **_It's settled then..._

_2:58pm . Lucky Lucy and 12 people like this_

**.**

**Jellal Fernandez: **_I guess it is..._

_2:59pm . Bixlow and 9 people like this_

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_Goodbye... old friends_

_2:59pm . The Pink Ram and Punishable Virgo_

**.**

**Prince Loki: **_Lucy-chan... :(_

_2:59pm . Scorpio and Sagittarius likes this_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Master Mavis deleted "Fairy Tail x791 Peace Treaty" group**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be continued~**_

* * *

**I know, I know. I suck as an author. I was only able to write about two scenes in this one, because if I write the whole it would reach about 10,000 words... And that would be scary. Even for me. But don't you guys worry... I'll be back. So rest for a while. Think of what's about to happen. Post more reviews. Add me and my story as your favorite author and story. Spread this thing to your friends. And wait for my next chapter, coz it's about to get messy. **

**It's not over... The war is about to spread like wildfire.**

**And also, I want to tell you guys. I'm planning on one of the chapters...**

**And I'm gonna need... AUDIENCE PARTICIPATION! lolz what is this a magic trick?!**

**hehe but anyways, keep your heads up! **


	4. Facebook War II

**Hello to all my readers!**

**I would like to take advantage of this space to say how sorry I am for updating late. **

**Sumimasen~~**

**I just took an entrance exam in two universities an passed both! Yay me! hehe. I am so awesome! -cough-**

**I am sorry again. I got side tracked a little bit back there. **

**This is the continuation of the Facebook War I. This time it's pretty long so you guys better grab on to a seat and relax. There's gonna be lots of drama, fluff of romance, betrayal, distractions? and so much more..! Oh, and I need to warn you guys. Cana and Bacchus gave me a headache while writing them so... prepare an aspirin or something. lolz**

**To remind everyone: I do not own Fairy Tail, Facebook or any of it's games...**

**With that settled... Facebook War II. Start!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ultear Milkovich added you to "Alphoemale Force" group**_

**.**

_**Erza Scarlett posted on "Alphoemale Force" group...**_

**.**

**Erza Scarlett**

_Ultear, what is the meaning of this group..?_

Like . Comment . Share . 10:49am

_**Lucky Lucy, Charle Kitten, Jenny Realight and 29,334 others like this**_

_**.**_

_**Comments...**_

**Ultear Milkovich: **_We heard that war broke out in Fairy Tail. Of course the first thing we thought about was to settle the fight and make peace..._

_10:50am . Erza Scarlett and 20 people like this_

**.**

**The Felianna: **_But when we read their posts and comments, it just annoyed me. How dare they say such things about us?! They really are the enemies of us girls. They're... they... are DOGS!_

_10:51am . Charle Kitten likes this_

**.**

**Wendy Marvel: **_D-Dogs..? o.o""_

_10:52am . The Pink Ram and 712 people like this_

**.**

**The Felianna: **_What? I'm a cat. And cats are very feminine and usually the symbol of girls. So we're cats. Gorgeous, dangerous and very mysterious cats... while they are sloppy, disgusting and obnoxious dogs! :)_

_10:53am . _Like

**.**

**Jenny Realight: **_..okay then. I guess that makes sense :D_

_...But... Alphoemale?_

_10:54am . Lisanna Strauss and 291 people like this_

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_It's pronounced as Al-Female. You know, like the opposite alpha male..? I thought of it..! hehe_

_10:54am . Levi McGarden and 1766 people like this_

**.**

**Erza Scarlett: **_Hold on. So you girls are going to help us fight in this war..?_

_10:54am . Mirajane Strauss and 725 people like this_

**.**

**Sherry Blendy: **_No. We're going to help you WIN this war!_

_... with love, of course. ah love~_

_10:55am . Chelia Blendy likes this_

**.**

**Arania Web: **_Eventhough we are all from different guilds, we will gladly join you if it is for the sake of all the women in the world. __I know that you think that we should stay out of this because this is not our war. But it is..._

_10:56am . Meredy and 7918 people like this_

**.**

**Mirajane Strauss: **_That's not what we were thinking at all..._

_We think the boys are out of control and they need to go down! And they are going down. We're gonna destroy those guys. Now, ladies. Who's with me?!_

_10:57am . Evergreen Fairy and 16,733 people like this_

**.**

**Cana AlBEERona: **_HelL YeeaH! Let'z dRinNk to tHatt!_

_10:57pm . Juvia Rainwoman and 29,480 people like this (so many likes o.O)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Gray Fullbuster posted on "The guy's alliance"**_

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster**

_Damn it! I heard that the girls already made an alliance with other guilds! They're gaining more and more people by the second!_

Like . Comment . Share . 11:41am

_**Prince Loki, Gazeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel and 133 people like this**_

_**.**_

_**Comments...**_

**Laxus Dreyar: **_What?! Those chicks move fast. We need more members. Ones that are helpful... unlike that fire-gobbling idiot!_

_11:42am . Gazeel Redfox and 210 people like this_

**.**

**Natsu Dragneel: **_I could be real helpful in fights, ya know? But the point is we're already losing because of you! So shut up, bolthead!_

_11:42am . Gray Fullbuster and 13 people like this_

**.**

**Gazeel Redfox: **_I thought I was bothead..? o.o_

_11:43am . Joey Fullborn and 112 people like this_

**.**

**Laxus Dreyar: **_We are NOT losing. We're gonna destroy those girls..! And at least I'm doing something to help! I made this group, remember?! _

_11:45am . Bixlow and 2 people like this_

**.**

**The Man Elfman: **_I think Natsu's right. I mean, this name of this group isn't really helping. It's not strong and manly to be called "The guy's alliance"._

_11:46am . Macao Conbolt and 228 people like this_

**.**

**Sir Fried: **_If you want an adorable name, then why don't you just join the girl's group..? :p_

_11:46pm . Wakaba Mine and 213 people like this_

**.**

**Shadow Jet: **_If this doesn't work, I'll help the girl's group or something. I heard Levi-chan's making the members some of her famous blueberry pies. While Lucy-chan made some cheese cakes! The girls were bragging about how delicious it was... T.T_

_11:47am . Shadow Droy and 284 people like this_

**.**

**Prince Loki: **_I love Lucy-chan's cheese cakes... I miss her so much! -sniff- :(_

_11:48am . Happy Cat and Natsu Dragneel likes this_

**.**

**Master Makarov: **_Stop it, you wimps! We're men. We don't need them. We need to show them that they need us. That's why we all need to be strong! _

_11:49am . The Man Elfman and 311 people like this_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hibiki Laytis sent you a message...**_

**Hibiki Laytis . **_11:53am_

_Master Makarov,_

_It has occured to us about the fight that has started in your guild. We know that we are in no position to mix in with this so called "war" but I'm afraid that we will have to join in. You see, these past few days, our "social life" has been very stagnant. "Empty" would be a much even better word to describe it. The ladies won't even look at us anymore. We found out that it all started with this chauvinistic war from Fairy Tail. That is why we all request to put an end to this._

_Sincerely,_

_Ichiya and the Tri-men..._

**.**

**Master Makarov . **_11:55am _

_Err... I'm gonna be honest with you boys. I'm drunk and I didn't understand this letter you wrote. Well, I did get a few parts about the war... and I don't think that's possible. The girls are pretty... insane. And we will not apologize to those crazy witches! So... there you have it! I apologize for the inconvenience it has caused you but this war is going to take longer than expected..._

**.**

**Hibiki Laytis . **_11:56am_

_Apologize..? Who said anything about apologizing? Of course not._

_Honestly, Master. I am in love with every girl I see. But obviously, things have taken a wrong turn. That is why, we male members of the Blue Pegasus, will be more than happy to accompany you in ending this war. If that is what it takes to get our lovely ladies back under our arms..._

**.**

**Master Makarov .**_ 11:57am_

_Uhmm... okay. So let me get this straight. You guys want to join us..?_

**.**

**Hibiki Laytis . **_11:57am_

_That's the plan..._

**.**

**Master Makarov . **_11:58am_

_Excellent!_

_But I think Blue Pegasus won't be enough..._

**.**

**Hibiki Laytis . **_11:58am _

_Of course. And we'll have to change the name of your group too... hehe :)_

**.**

**Master Makarov . **_11:58am_

_Please. Do change it! _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hibiki Laytis, Sting Eucliffe, Lyon Vastia and 23,211 people asked to join "The guy's alliance group" **_

_Accept _ . _Delete_

**.**

**.**

_**Hibiki Laytis changed the name of "The guy's alliance" group to "The Lady Killers..." **_

Like . Comment . Share . 12:00pm

_**Gray Fullbuster, Jellal Fernandez, Gildarts Clive and 22,158 others like this**_

_**.**_

_**Comments...**_

**Natsu Dragneel: **_Now that's a name! _

_12:01pm . The Man Elfman and 12,331 people like this_

**.**

**Laxus Dreyar: **_Yeah, yeah. Whatever! _

_12:02pm . _Like

**.**

**.**

_**Master Makarov updated his status**_

**Master Makarov**

_Ladies, the cavalry has arrived... Mwahahaha_

Like . Comment . Share . 12:04pm

_**Laxus Dreyar, Bacchus Wild, Rogue Cheney and 28, 816 others like this **__(wow, we're reaching high numbers people)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Master Mavis posted on "Alphoemale Force" group**_

**Master Mavis**

_Marvelous! I'd like to congratulate our Undercover Team: Mira, Lisanna, Laki Olietta and Gemini. Good job on winging it with the guys. A job well done. Now that phase A is complete, we move on to the next strategy. _

Like . Comment . Share . 3:48pm

_**Lucky Lucy, Levi McGarden, Cana AlBEERona and 21,179 people like this**_

_**.**_

_**Comments...**_

**Laki Olietta: **_It's a good thing we didn't get caught... :)_

_3:50pm . Lisanna Strauss and 4721 people like this_

**.**

**Lisanna Strauss: **_Of course we didn't get caught. We had our magic to disguise us remember? They'd probably think that Max and Nab were the ones who took the jobs. hehehe_

_3:50pm . Gemi Twin and Mini Twin likes this_

**.**

**Levi McGarden: **_But still, how would they react to this kind of thing..? I think this is wrong... _

_3:51pm . Wendy Marvel and Lucky Lucy likes this_

**.**

**Mirajane Strauss: **_No, it's not! I mean, boy's are pretty useless anyway so they won't need that much jobs to do. We need money more than they do. Think about that book you really want, Levi-chan. And Wendy, you wanted to give Charle some more cute clothes, right? And Lucy... One word. Rent. Need I say more?_

_3:53pm . Evergreen Fairy and 12,300 people like this_

**.**

**Wendy Marvel: **_Congratulations to the Undercover Team! :D_

_3:54pm . Lucky Lucy and Levi McGarden_

**.**

**Erza Scarlett: **_Very well then... Onwards to Phase B!_

**.**

**.**

_**Natsu Dragneel updated his status**_

**Natsu Dragneel**

_HEY! Where the hell are all the job requests?! The whole mission board is empty! We can't go on any missions! _

Like . Comment . Share . 4:20pm

_**Mirajane Strauss, Kagura Miyazuki, Jenny Realight and 25,807 others like this**_

_**.**_

_**Comments...**_

**Laxus Dreyar: **_I don't know, Natsu. Why don't you ask your likers? They seem to know something..!_

_4:21pm . Bixlow and 21,177 people like this_

**.**

**Natsu Dragneel: **_Uhh... okay! Hey, Mira. Do you know who took all the job requests? o.o_

_4:23pm . Lucky Lucy and 21,310 people like this_

**.**

**Lyon Vastia: **_No! That was sarcasm, flame-brain! They took our job requests!_

_4:23pm . The Man Elfman and 20,013 people like this_

**.**

**Natsu Dragneel: **_O-Ohhh... Hey! Who you callin' flame-brain, Icicle-head?!_

_4:24pm . Happy Cat and 1771 people like this_

**.**

**Evergreen Fairy: **_Typical boys. Fighting against one another. How stupid!_

_4:25pm . Charle Kitten and 16,091 people like this_

**.**

**Sting Eucliffe: **_Oh shut up, moth-girl! Just bring back our requests so we could take up missions again!_

_4:27pm . The Man Elfman and 23,771 people like this_

**.**

**Eve Tearm: **_Wait. You guys too?_

_4:27pm . Ren Akatsuki and 814 people like this_

**.**

**Bacchus Wild: **_YoU meann you guYz dun'T havE anny missssioNs too?! DaMn tHos chicKs!_

_4:28pm . Max Alors and 611 people like this_

**.**

**Cana AlBEERona: **_HeYy! DamNn yOu fIrsT! _

_4:29pm . Mickey Chickentiger and 24,102 people like this_

**.**

**Bacchus Wild: **_WelL... nuHhh... DAmn youu sEcunD!_

_4:29pm . _Like

**.**

**Cana AlBEERona: **_Welll, damN Yyouh... whUt comEz afftEr tHatt..?_

_4:30pm . _Like

**.**

**Bacchus Wild: **_nnnHnhn... fuoRth..?._

_4:30pm . _Like

**.**

**Cana AlBEERona: **_uh. Oh yeah..! thhaNkz!. dAmnN youH FuorThh!_

_4:31pm . _Like

**.**

**Levi McGarden: **_This conversation is frying my brain! DX_

_4:32pm . Lucky Lucy and 30,163 people like this_

**.**

**Gazeel Redfox:**_ Good. You girls deserve to get your brains fried after you stole our requests!_

_4:33pm . Rogue Cheney and 24,100 people like this_

**.**

**Levi McGarden: **_Those weren't yours. Those were the guild's property. And according to my calculations, the girls' population is much higher than the boys. So, the girls need more jobs than you guys... :p_

_4:34pm . Lisanna Strauss and 19,811 people like this_

**.**

**Gazeel Redfox: **_Did you just stick your tongue out on me, shorty?!_

_4:36pm . Panther Lily and 239 people like this_

**.**

**Levi McGarden: **_Yes. Yes I did. :p_

_4:37pm . Risley Law and 18,055 people like this_

**.**

**Hibiki Laytis: **_That's real charming and adorable, ladies. But please just return the requests so that we may go on our missions. :)_

_4:39pm . Ichiya and 17 people like this_

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_No._

_4:40pm . Cana AlBEERona and 26,953 people like this_

**.**

**Hibiki Laytis: **_It really does break my heart, the way you reject me so easily, Lucy-chan. Don't you at least want to rethink that..?_

_4:41pm . Ren Akatsuki and 215 people like this_

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_Nope!_

_4:42pm . Kinana and 22,170 people like this_

**.**

**Hibiki Laytis: **_JUST GIVE US THE REQUESTS, WOMAN!_

_4:42pm . _Like

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_Waiii~ Scary... o.o_

_4:43pm . Chelia Blendy and 21,783 people like this_

**.**

**Jenny Realight: **_And your true colors finally show... _

_4:44pm . Arania Web and 16,441 people like this_

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster: **_Forget about it, guys. Just let them have the papers!_

_I have a plan... :)_

_4:45pm . Juvia Rainwoman and 26,109 people like this_

**.**

**Meredy: **_Juvia-san, did you just like Gray-sama's comment..?_

_4:48pm . Ultear Milkovich and 813 people like this_

**.**

**Juvia Rainwoman: **_Juvia... It's.. ah! Juvia just made a mistake. Juvia clicked the wrong button. Juvia will unlike it right away..! :)_

_4:50pm . _Like

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chelia Blendy posted on "Alphoemale Force"**_

**.**

**Chelia Blendy**

_We failed at our mission! Those guys are mean! T.T_

Like . Comment . Share . 8:46pm

_**Wendy Marvel, Risley Law, The Felianna and 11,045 others like this**_

_**.**_

_**Comments...**_

**Juvia Rainwoman: **_W-What happened, Chelia-sama..?_

_8:47pm . Arania Web and 13,332 people like this_

**.**

**Wendy Marvel: **_You see, Chelia-chan and I did a job together. Then when we got there, we found out that the mission was already taken care of... by the guys! That job's reward was supposed to be spent on cakes... :(_

_8:49pm . Charle Kitten and 7344 people like this_

**.**

**Erza Scarlett: **_C-Cakes..? Cakes?! I... I feel your pain, Wendy. _

_Interfering with my fight was a minor offense... but preventing a little girl to have her desserts?! They are not going to get away from this!_

_8:49pm . Lucky Lucy and Master Mavis likes this_

**.**

**The Felianna: **_Ne~ Er-chan still takes her cakes seriously... heehee_

_8:50pm . Kagura Miyazuki and 17,916 people like this_

**.**

**Jenny Realight: **_Wait. Did Erza just say that the guys "interfered" with her fight? What happened to her solo mission?_

_8:51pm . Kinana and 15,220 people like this_

**.**

**Erza Scarlett: **_...fjijeohnkjqu90xjiiuhik b vlquhhhuh hdnddyurwg c73y hweqqhq ;2ohiuihiuy e iueuwi hiyqih uhy y4 riuh iu w hiwry8y4iyhuih78t teywg56 fgsh heuh ruhjhuhuh uhuuih uiihufiuhkhnf GOYgygTGUYGGUYg GUGJGSJDKSDKKDD NSSKLLDJ UEYRRTWGEQWDCBCBDHLLSDSKNjhj dlsocppwjjo.! dcjkakxjijwij jiajkdhnjhagbahgbjhdx... _

_(you guys probably already know what this comment means. Hint: head smash on keyboard XD)_

_8:52pm . Mirajane Strauss and 1552 people like this_

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_... They did the same trick on you, didn't they? Don't worry. I understand, Erza. We're not gonna talk about it... _

_8:52pm . Erza Scarlett likes this_

**.**

**Mirajane Strauss: **_Aww~ But we want to talk about it! C'mon, tell us! :D_

_8:54pm . The Felianna and 22,318 people like this_

**.**

**Queen Aquarius: **_Lucy's too much of a wimp to tell what happened! Haha_

_8:55pm . Juvia Rainwoman likes this_

**.**

**Lisanna Strauss: **_Hey, Aquarius! Stop being a bitch! You're the actual reason why guys don't respect us! And Juvia, stop supporting Aquarius. Lucy is NOT your rival! _

_8:56pm . Risley Law and 9,012 people like this_

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_Thanks, Lisanna. _

_8:56pm . Laki Olietta and 17,118 people like this_

**.**

**Yukino Aguria: **_I don't mean to pry, Lucy-sama... but what did happen..?_

_8:57pm . Mickey Chickentiger and 24,025 people like this_

**.**

**The Pink Ram: **_I... I'm sorry for barging in the conversation... but Lucy-chan is too... disoriented with what happened to her at her mission. You see... it was Loki-sama... :(_

_9:01pm . Lucky Lucy likes this_

**.**

**Punishable Virgo: **_Princess was already chasing the bandit from the job request. Until the men showed up and chased the criminal themselves. Of course, the Princess would insist on fighting them and gaining her reward, but the problem was they left Loki-nii-san to fight the Princess. _

_9:03pm . Lucky Lucy likes this_

**.**

**Kagura Miyazuki: **_What?! They made you fight your own friend and spirit?! _

_9:04pm . The Felliana and 22,101 people like this_

**.**

**The Pink Ram: **_N-No... Not exactly..._

_9:05pm . Gemi Twin and Mini Twin likes this_

**.**

**Punishable Virgo: **_Loki-nii-san and the Princess could never do anything to harm one another. Which means fighting is out of the question. So Loki-nii-san made his own preferrence of a "distraction"..._

_9:06pm . Levi McGarden and 24,608 people like this_

**.**

**Cana AlBEERona: **_Ohh fOr hEavenN's sAke.! juzT get To thHe pOiNnt!.!_

_9:06pm . Evergreen Fairy and 25,443 people like this_**.**

**.**

**Queen Aquarius: **_LOKI KISSED LUCY! _

_He KISSED her! _

_Loki a.k.a. Leo the Lion grazed his lips against Lucy's, a.k.a. the annoying girl! Is that clear enough for you, little brats..?_

_9:07pm . Charle Kitten and 28,507 people like this_

**.**

**Mirajane Strauss: **_Oh. My. Gosh! Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygohohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohm ygosho hmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohm ygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmyg oshohmygohohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshoh mygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!_

_9:09pm . Cana AlBEERona and 26,372 people like this_

**.**

**Wendy Marvel: **_Yay for Lolu!_

_9:10pm . Juvia Rainwoman and 22,117 people like this_

**.**

**Sherry Blendy: **_Ohh~ So much love! It's overwhelming. Love~~~_

_9:10pm . Chelia Blendy and 19,220 people like this_

**.**

**Yukino Aguria: **_Oh my... o/o_

_9:11pm . Risley Law and 11,200 people like this_

**.**

**The Felianna: **_Hey. Wait a minute! Lucy-chan, didn't you say before that the guys used "the same trick" on Er-chan?! So does that mean...?! O.O_

_9:11pm . Jenny Realight and 20,703 people like this_

**.**

**Cana AlBEERona: **_OhH maH goShh! ErRza maDe oUTt witth Lokii.?!.. _

_9:12pm . _Like

**.**

**Erza Scarlett: **_WTF?! No. It wasn't Loki..! Get your facts straight, Cana... and your mind too! DX_

_9:12pm . Evergreen Fairy and 16,222 people like this_

**.**

**Mickey Chickentiger: **_I think you really need to stop drinking Cana... o.o""_

_9:13pm . Wendy Marvel and 16,336 people like this _

**.**

**Charle Kitten: **_If it wasn't Loki, then who was it..?_

_9:13pm . Arania Web and 19,873 people like this_

**.**

**Kinana: **_Natsu-kun..?_

_9:14pm . The Felianna and 11,208 people like this_

**.**

**Jenny Realight: **_Was it Hibiki? He's a really good kisser... teehee~_

_9:16pm . _Like

**.**

**Mirajane Strauss: **_What about Happy..? Lolz XD_

_9:18pm . _Like

**.**

**Evergreen Fairy: **_Jenny and Mira, what kind of guess is that?! That's stupid..._

_... was it Gray then? ;)_

_9:19pm . Ultear Milkovich and 22,811 people like this_

**.**

**Juvia Rainwoman: **_W-W-WHAT?! Sneaky girl! Gray-sama is Juvia's! Stop stealing Gray-sama away from Juvia!_

_9:20pm . Meredy and 112 people like this_

**.**

**Erza Scarlett: **_No, it wasn't Gray either! Quit it...!_

_9:20pm . Lucky Lucy and 22,315 people like this_

**.**

**Charle Kitten: **_I'll repeat the question... Then. Who. Was. It?!_

_9:21pm . Kinana and 18,334 people like this_

**.**

**Erza Scarlett: **_J-J-... it was Jellal..._

_9:22pm . Ultear Milkovich and 29,337 people like this_

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_Kyaaaa~ Finally! XD_

_9:23pm . Jenny Realight and 22,716 people like this_

**.**

**Mirajane Strauss: **_I'm gonna be the wedding singer!_

_9:23pm . Lucky Lucy and 12,990 people like this_

**.**

**Charle Kitten: **_He l-l-l-l-l-likes you... hehe ;) (Charle being like Happy XD)_

_9:24pm . Kagura Miyazuki and 25,119 people like this_

**.**

**Erza Scarlett: **_S-S-Stop it! It's not that important! It was just a way to distract us from our goal! _

_9:25pm . Evergreen Fairy and 12,308 people like this_

**.**

**Master Mavis: **_I agree with Erza. This is their way of sidetracking us. And unfortunately, it's working... We need to be professionals!_

_... But since we're already on the topic..._

_Was Jellal a great kisser..? heehee_

_9:27pm . Meredy and 24,282 people like this_

**.**

**Erza Scarlett: **_hdsldsksdlisdhgssgfxdsioopuh ja;oOiw8ijksmbnzsgysuwejk32wqo;dujuhuyiuhjkn mbdahb, , m ,KJoKK;LJALKjmkjnknknKKJJLKMLkjm;lm,m**yeahhereallywas**dshsabhskjhj hvhgvhvgvhgbnliiw;esioy7y7euhy7ujdshakiuyteuty hhshh! _

_9:28pm . The Felianna and 28,661 people like this_

**.**

**Evergreen Fairy: **_They are sidetracking us. It's like they know exactly what to do to stop us... _

_9:29pm . Arania Web and 9551 people like this_

**.**

**Lisanna Strauss: **_Not just that. They also know our missions. They can't be just stalking us, right? They know every move we're gonna do! This is bad._

_9:29pm . Erza Scarlett and 13,017 people like this_

**.**

**Master Mavis: **_And if they knew such things, they probably have information about our strategies and weaknesses. Which would mean that they have the advantage... _

_9:30pm . Levi McGarden and 3566 people like this_

**.**

**Chelia Blendy: **_But how..? o.o_

_9:30pm . Wendy Marvel and 16,904 people like this_

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_Ladies... I think we have a spy in our fortress._

_9:32pm . Juvia Rainwoman and 28,331 people like this_

**.**

**Juvia Rainwoman: **_Juvia thinks so, too!_

_9:33pm . Meredy and 7881 people like this_

**.**

**Evergreen Fairy: **_How disgusting! To think there would be a girl who would betray her own gender! Grrr..._

_9:34pm . Juvia Rainwoman and 22,316 people like this_

**.**

**Juvia Rainwoman: **_Juvia is thinking the same thing!_

_9:34pm . Mickey Chickentiger and 21 people like this_

**.**

**Cana AlBEERona: **_BuT, whOo onn eArth cUld itT bee?_

_9:35pm . Wendy Marvel and 12,333 people like this_

**.**

**Juvia Rainwoman: **_Juvia is asking the same thing!_

_9:35pm . _Like

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_Wow, Juvia. Well aren't you being awfully supportive these days..? :))_

_9:36pm . Mirajane Strauss and 22,024 people like this_

**.**

**Juvia Rainwoman: **_R-Re-Really? Juvia didn't notice. eheheh~_

_9:37pm . _Like

**.**

**Charle Kitten: **_But we noticed... Yes we did._

_9:38pm . Risley Law and 25,307 people like this_

**.**

**Lisanna Strauss: **_Yeah, Juvia. You've been so supportive..._

_that you even support and like the boys' comments!_

_9:38pm . Erza Scarlett and 29,316 people like this_

**.**

**Juvia Rainwoman: **_W-what? J-J-Juvia... has no idea of what Lisanna-sama is saying..! hehe_

_9:39pm . _Like

**.**

**Kagura Miyazuki: **_Just stop that act of yours already! We know that you're a spy for the guys!_

_9:40pm . Laki Olietta and 3328 people like this_

**.**

**Erza Scarlett: **_You've been telling them all our strategies. Wasting our efforts! Becoming a traitor to your own kind, just because of Gray! _

_9:40pm . Evergreen Fairy and 21,824 people like this_

**.**

**Juvia Rainwoman: **_But... Juvia did it for love! Laxus-sama said that Gray-sama would take Juvia out in a date if Juvia did this! TwT_

_9:41pm . Sherry Blendy and Chelia Blendy likes this_

**.**

**Sherry Blendy: **_Ahh~~ So much love! Love love love... _

_9:43pm . Chelia Blendy likes this_

**.**

**Queen Aquarius: **_Shut up, you walking climate changer! (she's harsh...) And you two, stop supporting her! _

_9:43pm . Mirajane Strauss and 18,702 people like this_

**.**

**Meredy: **_... We trusted you, Juvia-san... I trusted you. :((_

_9:44pm . Wendy Marvel and 12,597 people like this_

**.**

**Master Mavis: **_What you did disappoints us all. Your absence will bring us sadness, but if it is the right thing to do... so be it! _

_I hereby ban Juvia Lockser from this alliance, along with a punishment that she deserves..._

_9:45pm . Cana AlBEERona and 29,881 people like this_

**.**

**Juvia Rainwoman: **_Master..? What punishment?_

_9:46pm . Charle Kitten and 40 people like this_

**.**

**Master Mavis: **_Account deactivation... (this is considered as a death sentence, ya know? XD)_

_9:49pm . The Felianna and 29,032 people like this_

**.**

**Juvia Rainwoman: **_No... that can't be! Master doesn't have the power! _

_9:51pm . Master Mavis and 15 people like this_

**.**

**Levi McGarden: **_You're right, she doesn't have the power. But Lucy-chan and I do._

_9:52pm . Lucky Lucy and 3011 people like this_

**.**

**Yukino Aguria: **_It's for your own good, Juvia-sama. You know too much! _

_9:52pm . Lisanna Strauss and 27,400 people like this_

**.**

**The Pink Ram:**_ We truly are sorry... _

_9:52pm . Punishable Virgo and 29,637 people like this_

**.**

**Juvia Rainwoman: **_No... no!_

_Nnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo! (Dramatic scream lolz)_

_9:53pm . _Like

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Email: **__mrsjuviafullbuster (I know what you guys are thinking... yes, Juvia is a creepy fan girl)_

_**Password:**__ ilovegraysama (Levi didn't need to hack Juvia's account... the answer was too obvious XD)_

**.**

**Juvia Rainwoman**

**.**

_**Account Settings**_

**.**

_**Deactivation...**_

_Are you sure you want to deactivate your account?_

**_Yes_**_ . Cancel_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Laxus Dreyar posted in "The Lady Killers" group**_

**.**

**Laxus Dreyar**

_Aw shit! Yo Gray! We lost your girl, Juvia. Now we don't have a spy. _

Like . Comment . Share . 12:03am

_**Prince Loki, Bacchus Wild, Master Makarov and 27,066 others like this**_

_**.**_

_**Comments...**_

**Gray Fullbuster: **_First of all, she's not my girl. And I already know about that._

_12:06am . Gazeel Redfox and 24,516 people like this_

**.**

**Max Alors: **_That's cold. Even for you, Gray! I heard Levi deactivated her account then changed her password for good measure... _

_12:07am . Happy Cat and 4770 people like this_

**.**

**Gazeel Redfox: **_So shorty did that, huh? Good for her._

_12:08am . _Like

**.**

**Laxus Dreyar: **_W-What the fuck is wrong with you?! Stop being all mushy and supportive to that shrimp! She's our enemy, you fork-digesting lizard! (Gazeel does like forks)_

_12:08am . Natsu Dragneel and 27,781 people like this_

**.**

**Eve Tearm: **_What we need now is a new strategy. With Juvia gone, we're blind._

_12:09am . Ren Akatsuki and 22,306 people like this_

**.**

**Lyon Vastia: **_How could they do this to MY Juvia?! They betrayed her and... killed her! We must avenge her at all costs..!_

_12:10am . _Like

**.**

**Bacchus Wild: **_duuUuddee~ chillLllaxx~ Shee's stiLl alLive! shE wuzz jUzt dEacttivAtedD. giHhee heE heHh _

_12:11am . Rocker Wild and 12,957 people like this_

**.**

**Laxus Dreyar: **_Yeah, yeah whatever! Let's get back to the topic, shall we? _

_12:12am . Hibiki Laytis and 28,006 peoplelike this_

**.**

**Lyon Vastia: **_In FB, deactivation is considered as death penalty, you drunkard! My Juvia... My poor, sweet Juvia!_

_12:12am . _Like

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster: **_Oh for heaven's sake! Shut the hell up, Lyon!_

_12:13am . Wakaba Mine and 3013 people like this_

**.**

**Laxus Dreyar: **_Yo, Lyon! If you want to rant about your problems, post it in Lucy's wall. I heard she was the one who found Juvia out. Cosplaying queen's too much of a know-it-all, ya know?_

_12:14am . Lyon Vastia likes this_

**.**

**Lyon Vastia: **_Good call..!_

_12:16am . _Like

**.**

**Prince Loki: **_What the- no! Why the hell did you say that, Laxus?! Now he's gonna pester my Lucy-chan! DX_

_12:16am . Cancer Ebi and Scorpio likes this_

**.**

**The Man Elfman: **_You guys are being too soft. This is why we can't win against these girls. Stop being marshmallows and be a man!_

_12:17am . Joey Fullborn and 23,601 people like this_

**.**

**Macao Conbolt: **_I hate to say it, but Elfman is right. We need to make a move. Fast!_

_12:18am . Max Alors and 6887 people like this_

**.**

**Rocker Wild: **_We need to think of something wild that will destroy those girlies! WWIIIIILLLLLLDDDD!_

_12:19am . Panther Lily and 2990 people like this_

**.**

**Natsu Dragneel: **_Why can't we just burn the guild once their inside? :(_

_12:20am . Gray Fullbuster and 24,776 people like this_

**.**

**Master Makarov: **_Natsu... our goal is to defeat them and NOT to give me a heart attack with all the complaints from the town and magic council!_

_12:20am . Jellal Fernandez and 28,118 people like this_

**.**

**Prince Loki: **_Then why don't we just stop this nonsense! This war is really destroying our bonds with one another. Even the Stellar Spirit Realm is in chaos..! _

_And it's also driving Lucy-chan to tears. She doesn't call or even look at me anymore since the "distraction" thing you guys planned! She hates me now! D:_

_12:22am . Hibiki Laytis and 28,974 people like this_

**.**

**Happy Cat: **_JuZzt qquiT wHiiniNg, LoKkie! YoUh kNoww yOu l-l-L-l-L-L-l-liKedd iTt! GyIhHEee hEeh heh_

_12:23am . _Like

**.**

**Natsu Dragneel: **_H-Happy..? Why are you talking like that dude version of Cana? (he means Bacchus hehe)_

_12:25am . Laxus Dreyar and 27,101 people like this_

**.**

**Happy Cat: **_neeee~~ somebody, help! The drooling drunk guy (still Bacchus) is hacking my account..! Wah. hjhbfkjhjkaenjchbk_

_12:26am . _Like

**.**

**Happy Cat: **_kfanbuhuifhkjnkjhzkhnjkngihi hhehehhe/hueyhueFGHTFGHjjJHJHJHBNjbHB hbjk! gyihhehehe_

_12:27am . _Like

**.**

**Eve Tearm: **_Bacchus-san, please stop typing gibberish while using Happy-san's account... :D_

_12:28am . Ichiya Men and 27,006 people like this_

**.**

**Happy Cat: **_I'Mm noTt haCkkinggG hizs aCcounT.1! Uhgh. i Meean.._

_12:29am . _Like

**.**

**Bacchus Wild:**_ I'mM nOt haKkinGg thhAtT cAtT'zs AcCounttT..!SeE? I'M uZinG myY owwN AcccOunts.!_

_12:30am . _Like

**.**

**Ren Akatsuki: **_It's not like I care or anything... but stop hacking Happy-san!_

_12:31am . Natsu Dragneel and 9663 people like this_

**.**

**Master Makarov: **_That's it! _

_12:32am . Hibiki Laytis likes this_

**.**

**Natsu Dragneel: **_What's it, Gramps?_

_12:32am . Gray Fullbuster and 28,907 people like this_

**.**

**Hibiki Laytis: **_I'm glad you finally thought of it, Master Makarov. I was just waiting for your opinion... :)_

_12:33am . Sir Fried likes this_

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster: **_What the hell are you guys talking about..?_

_12:34am . Laxus Dreyar and 26,643 people like this_

**.**

**Master Makarov: **_Do not worry, Gray. It seems that we've been over-complicating things... because it seems that the key to our victory was just Hibiki all along._

_12:35am . Eve Tearm and 3 people like this_

**.**

**Natsu Dragneel: **_Hey! If someone's gonna win this war, it could only be me! And that drooling loverboy can't really end the war by himself! He'll just make things worse! :p_

_12:36am . Gildarts Clive and 16,803 people like this_

**.**

**Hibiki Laytis: **_I apologize but that is where I will prove you wrong, Natsu-kun. For I will end this war in approximately... 7 minutes and 25 seconds... :D_

_12:38am . Bixlow and 3398 people like this_

**.**

**Natsu Dragneel: **_? o.o_

_12:38am . Happy Cat and 27,188 people like this_

**.**

**Prince Loki: **_Master, this new strategy you guys are thinking... is NOT dirty or in any way illegal, right..?_

_12:40am . Wakaba Mine and 22,303 people like this_

**.**

**Master Makarov: **_Loki, Loki, Loki... I'm afraid that question is far too late in holding me back. Mwahahahah!_

_12:42am . _Like

**.**

**Lector Neko: **_This is going to get messy... I just know it._

_12:42am . Sting Eucliffe and 29,558 people like this_

**.**

**Prince Loki: **_... Lucy-chan!_

_12:43am . _Like

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Prince Loki left "The Lady Killers" group...**_

Like . Comment . Share . 12:43am

_**.**_

_**Comments...**_

**Laxus Dreyar: **_Damn that friggin' over-grown cat!_

_12:43am . Rogue Cheney and 15,808 people like this_

**.**

**Master Makarov: **_Very well then. He made his choice. _

_I declare Loki as... a fugitive! He is no longer a part of any alliance. He is an enemy for all!_

_12:44am . Orga Nanagear and 20,967 people like this_

**.**

**Gray Fullbuster: **_This is not good..._

_12:44am . Natsu Dragneel and Gazeel Redfox likes this_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Lyon Vastia posted on your wall**_

**.**

**Lucky Lucy's Profile**

**.**

_**Lyon Vastia: **__How dare you hurt my beloved Juvia, you blonde-headed demon!_

Like . Comment . Share . 12:16am

_**Lyon Vastia likes this**_

**.**

_**Comments...**_

**Lucky Lucy: **_W-What the hell? Quit the snide comments, member of the male population. Before I tell my allies to completely destroy you and your account._

_12:17am . _Like

**.**

**Lyon Vastia: **_Why you..! How dare you threaten me? And how dare you banish Juvia. Even if she was my enemy, she belonged there. So I let her. But you... you..! Little bitch!_

_12:18am . Lyon Vastia like this_

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_I am warning you, Co-Admin Vastia of the male alliance. (wahahah XD)_

_Do. Not. Test. Me._

_Now run along to your little boy group and get lost!_

_And stop liking your own posts and comments! It's WEIRD! :p_

_12:20am . Arania Web and 862 people like this_

**.**

**Kagura Miyazuki: **_Is the exasperating Assistant Admin of those men bothering you, General Administrator Heartphilia..?_

_12:21am . Yukino Aguria and 3394 people like this_

**.**

**Lyon Vastia: **_Shut up, Miyazuki! This is none of your business! And I'm not an Assistant Admin. I was promoted as the Co-Admin two hours ago... :p_

_12:22am . _Like

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_Don't worry, General Administrator Miyazuki. I will handle this..._

_Ne, Lyon! Just cut it off already. Because if you don't... this will be the last post you'll ever like._

_12:25am . Wendy Marvel and 27,052 people like this_

**.**

**Lyon Vastia: **_You're threatening me? Such insolence will not be forgiven. In the name of my love for Juvia... Fight me or perish, you witch!_

_12:26am . _Like

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_Your bravery is truly admirable, Sir Vastia. It will be a shame if you lost... That is why I accept your challenge. _

_Game on!_

_12:28am . Erza Scarlett and 24,369 people like this_

**.**

**.**

_**Lyon Vastia and Lucky Lucy are playing Ninja Saga... **__(It's a battle, alright... o.o)_

**.**

_**Lyon Vastia challenged Lucky Lucy in Ninja Saga...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lucky Lucy defeated Lyon Vastia in Ninja Saga...**_

_The challenge match was won by none other than Hikari (the name of Lucy's ninja). Join in and celebrate the victory by accepting 50 coins._

Like . Comment . Share . Claim coins . 12:40am

_**Risley Law, Chelia Blendy, Master Mavis and 28,775 others like this**_

**.**

_**Comments...**_

**Levi McGarden: **_That's our Lu-chan for you! :D_

_12:41am . Laki Olietta and 23,667 people like this_

**.**

**Erza Scarlett: **_As expected, we girls will dominate all of you boys in no time! _

_12:41am . Evergreen Fairy and 24,993 people like this_

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_Well..? Have you had enough, Co-Administrator Vastia? Why so quiet..? _

_It's alright, ya know? Do not fret. You will be remembered for your valor and greatness, it is certain... Thank you for such a wonderful duel... :)_

_12:42am . Wendy Marvel and 3398 people like this_

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_... Hello..? You still there, Lyon?_

_12:43am . Sherry Blendy and 28,012 people like this_

**.**

**Lyon Vastia: **_Gyaahahahahahhahahahhahahhaa hhaahhahaahah! _

_That was way too easy! I can't believe you fell for that kind of distraction. No wonder Loki even got you sidetracked so easily. ahahahahhaahahahahahahahha_

_The floor is yours __Hibiki Laytis__! I apologize since it took so long... XD_

_12:43am . _Like

**.**

**Ultear Milkovich: **_W-What are you..? What are you guys up to, Lyon?!_

_12:43am . Meredy and 29,962 people like this_

**.**

**Hibiki Laytis: **_It's alright, Co-Admin Vastia. You bought just enough time..._

_12:44am . Master Makarov and 28,995 people like this_

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_W-What are you guys think you're doing?! This is beyond your territory. Get the hell out of my wall!_

_12:44am . Queen Aquarius and 30,045 people like this_

**.**

**Master Makarov: **_Oh my dearest Lucy. It pains all of us to do this since you are very close to our hearts. But we are at war..._

_... And you were the one who started all of this. But don't worry we're gonna end it for you..! Whether you like it or not! That's why I'd like you to meet the Head of Technological Archive Department... Hibiki Laytis._

_12:45am . Sir Fried and 29,899 people like this_

**.**

**Prince Loki: **_Lucy-chan! Log out! LOG OUT RIGHT NOW! Hibiki's gonna hack and destroy your account! Just get away while you still can!_

_12:46am . Happy Cat and 339 people like this_

**.**

**Lucky Lucy: **_W-What?!_

_12:46am . Levi McGarden and 29,793 people like this_

**.**

**Sting Eucliffe: **_You traitor!_

_12:46am . Aria and 26,094 people like this_

**.**

**Hibiki Laytis: **_That's alright, Sting-kun. Loki's too late anyway..!_

_12:47am . Orga Nanagear and 24,903 people like this_

**.**

**Natsu Dragneel: **_No! Luce! LUCY!_

_12:48am . Gray Fullbuster and 43,665 people like thiss_

**.**

**Master Makarov: **_Goodbye, Lucy. My daughter. My child..._

_12:49am . Hibiki Laytis and 8634 people like this_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Log In**_

_Please log in if you wish to continue on loading this page._

_Log In__ . Go Back to Homepage_

**.**

**.**

_**Email: **__lucky_lucy17 _

_**Password: **__stellarfairy_

**.**

**.**

_**Invalid Password**_

_You changed your password last:_

_xx/xx/x791 . 12:47am_

_Do you remember this change?_

_Yes . Forgot password?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hibiki Laytis updated his status...**_

**Hibiki Laytis**

_Behold! The power of my Archive magic! Now..._

_Hit like or I will hack and deactivate you..! Mwahahahaha!_

Like . Comment . Share . 12:50am

_**Erza Scarlett, Chelia Blendy, Kagura Miyazuki and 59,822 others like this **_

_**.**_

_**Comments...**_

**Laxus Dreyar: **_In your face, you little girlies! ahahah_

_12:51am . The Man Elfman and 20,779 people like this_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Natsu Dragneel: **_This is... getting out of control._

_Lucy-chan... I'm... I... where are you..? :'(_

Like . Comment . Share . 12:52am

_**Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlett, Happy Cat and 61,275 people like this**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Oh my gosh! Is this the end for the girls? With their General Administrator Heartphilia gone, they are taken over by the men. IS THIS THE END?!**

**Of course not, dummy! Like I'm gonna end it just like that! I told you that this thing was long. But I promise that after the war, we'll get back to the series. **

**For now, wait for the next chapter... Here's teaser.**

**Ever noticed that some members are missing in each group..? Where are they? Why don't you guys ask Lucy? Oh, she's gone? Well, that's what you think. What about Loki. If you can't find him then you could ask Lucy too... hehe**

**I hope this keeps you up at night! ahahah **

**Anywayz, thank you for the supports and reviews! I love it so keep 'em comin'!**


End file.
